New Mobile Suit: Project Gundam Hina Eternity
by Beyond the Bounds-Zenithos
Summary: As the conflict between the EAF,ZAFT,ZEON,and OZ escalate to all out war,a number of rather unlikely pilots find themselves thrown into the midst of the chaos.Watch as the fight for survival begins...[LHxMSN,20 gundams and pilots added so far,more to come
1. Chp1: Epitaph of Peace

New Mobile Suit: Project Gundam Hina Eternity

Chapter 1: Epitaph of Peace (Revised)

Well, yet another fanfiction idea that has been intriguing me lately. And here it is, my first Love Hina-Mobile Suit Gundam-Gundam Seed-Gundam Wing (and probably Mahou Sensei Negima if I run out of pilots) crossover. Also, I imported some of my OCs from Love Hina Children of the Exodus.

I decided to revise the first chapter and continue the story. Recent events have caused me to take up interest in Gundam again. Right, here it goes. Please Review, your comments and feedback are highly appreciated.

Now to reply to the reviews so far...again BigFic2 is the first reviewer.

BigFic 2: Yeah, I've read your Gundam Hina, and indeed it's a superb piece of work. But I'm pretty sure this is the first Gundam Seed/Gundam Wing/Mobile Suit Gundam/Love Hina crossover here. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for the review.

The Thirteenth Saphire : Thanks a lot for the review. Yes, definitely, more gundam Wing MSs will be featuring here, ESPECIALLY the Heavy Arms and Tallgeese, not to mention Epyon, Sandrock, Deathscythe, Shenlong, and many others which I wouldn't want to spoil right now. Thanks again for the review.

Also, please read Love Hina: Children of the Exodus, another one of my creations, and drop off a review if you have the time. It really means a lot to me, it really does. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, or anything from the Gundam series. They are properties of their respective owners. Fair enough?

* * *

Dear Diary, 

It's almost a year since the war started and it's now the year 2112. How did humanity manage to plunge themselves into another war? Earth, the cradle of humanity, has been torn between many major powers…The Earth Alliance, the ZAFT Republic and the Oz federation, backed up by the Romefeller Foundation, and the ZEON (rebellion) Federation of Natural Colonies. Meanwhile, standing on the sidelines were the neutral nations of the United Emirates of ORB and the United HINATA Regencies, as well as a number of smaller neutral nations such as the Kingdom of Scandinavia and the Kingdom of Peacecraft.

The war between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT has been raging on for almost 11 months now… It was a tragedy born of the natural human's hate against the genetically engineered superior humans known as coordinators who now make up the ZAFT republic. It all started when Earth launched a nuclear assault on Junius Seven, one of the coordinators' civilian colonies (called PLANTS)…that was February 14th, 2111, almost a year ago…now remembered as Bloody Valentine. The coordinators rallied together to form the ZAFT Alliance in an effort to defend themselves against further Earth massacres.

Though initially the EAF (Earth Alliance Armed Forces) had the advantage of surprise and numbers at the beginning, the superiority of ZAFT Military Technology and troops took the upper hand shortly after the war started. While ZAFT overpowered the Earth Alliance, the Oz federation rallied all the anti-war countries of Earth and announced a war for peace against the Earth Alliance. Seeing the opportunity, the Natural Colonies (where naturals live) decided to seize the chance to proclaim their independence under the flag of a new united ZEON colony federation, declaring war upon the Earth Alliance at the same time.

Meanwhile…here in this small, remote HINATA colony, ZO-1…it's so peaceful…so unreal…everyone is oblivious of the war that was tearing apart humanity outside our peaceful colony. But how long will it last? This uneasy peace?

* * *

Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 09.30 GMT 

Keitarou shut his notebook computer, leaned back, and sighed. The robotic turtle on his shoulder looked up at his face and went, "myuuu?"

* * *

"Hey, Kei-kun, they say when two people who really love each other go to Toudai on earth, they'll achieve everlasting happiness!" A young girl, around the age of 8, said. 

"hmmm? Really, Na-chan?" the boy called Kei-kun, probably aged 10 or 11, asked.

"Yeah, so promise me, we'll both go to Toudai, ok?" Na-chan offered a pinky to Kei-kun to seal the promise.

"I promise, Na-chan." Kei-kun hooked his own pinky around the girl's pinky and shook it. "I promise."

"And don't forget to visit PLANT, ok? Me and my mom live on Junius Seven. Ok? Don't forget!" Na-chan said, handing Kei-kun a robotic turtle. "This here's Mecha Tama, my trusted companion. Take care of him for me, ok?"

"uh…Mecha Tama? Oh, ok, thanks, Na-chan. I promise I'll come visit sometime, and together we'll go to Toudai."

"Right, Well, I've got to be off. Mom told me our flight will leave soon. Don't forget our promise, 'k?" Na-chan ran down the path amidst the falling autumn leaves. "Don't Forget, Kei-kun!"

* * *

"Hey Keitarou!" He looked around at the voice that had just called him. It was Rayce, Keitarou's close friend at the academy, dressed in a black shirt and a pair of black jeans. Behind him was Shinobu Maehara, another good friend from the academy, dressed in her usual dark blue Cabot 13 Routine anorak and a long skirt. 

"Working as usual, you workaholic…" Rayce laughed, sitting down on the bench beside him. Shinobu followed suit and sat on the bench beside Rayce.

"Anou…Y…You're still trying to get into Toudai?" Shinobu asked, stammering slightly.

"You crazy bastard…Toudai's on earth for heaven's sake…you want to go down and join the chaos down there? Why would you throw away the safety of this colony for a war torn life on earth." Rayce leaned back and looked up at the blue sky. The interior of the colony was fashioned to look just like earth.

"I…made a promise…" Keitarou explained. "I promised I'd meet someone in Toudai on earth…"

"Myuuu…" Mecha Tama added.

"Well…it's still crazy. Have you heard, the earth alliance just lost Moonbase Endymion yesterday…apparently a Cyclops went out of control and exploded underneath the base. The entire ZAFT army that tried to capture it was also annihilated." Rayce said, scratching his head.

"Well, ZO-1 isn't going to be safe forever…" Keitarou sighed. "Apparently, there have been a few attacks as well on nearby colonies…"

"But HINATA's a neutral country…they can't attack us…I mean, it would raise a political ruckus back at their own countries." Rayce said, looking at Keitarou.

"…umm…shouldn't we get back to the lab?" Shinobu asked, looking at her watch.

Mecha Tama decided to add a random "Myuuu" at this point.

"Yeah…break time's over." Rayce said. "Anyway, Dr. Maxton wants you in the lab."

"Oh…right…" Keitarou looks up at the sky. "How much longer must we wait?"

* * *

Onboard the ZAFT flagship, Israfel, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHF territorial space of ZO-1. 10.15 GMT 

"All right people, the scouts have verified the info. Apparently new EAF weapons are being produced in the HINATA colony, ZO-1, and they are due to ship it to Earth onboard their new flagship that has also just been completed on the colony." The Officer in front of the briefing room said, pointing at a number of photographs displayed on the holographic screen. "Our mission is to…excuse me, 2nd lieutenant Narusegawa, is there something you want to add to our briefing?" He addressed a young red uniformed woman who incidentally was trying to simultaneously choke and punch a red uniformed man beside her.

"Sorry sir, but I do not tolerate perverted acts of any sort." Lieutenant Narusegawa explained, sitting back down at her seat.

"Please excuse lieutenant Narusegawa, sir, she's just impatient to kick some serious EAF buttocks." A young girl dressed in a green uniform beside the officer explained.

"You'll all get your chance, people, just try to save the killing for the EAFs, ok?" the officer said. "As I was saying, HQ wants us to infiltrate the colony and capture the new Earth Weapons and possibly the new flagship. Should retrieval fail, we are ordered to destroy them. Is that understood? Then dismissed. Remember, ZAFT and PLANT depends on you." The officer finished.

As the personnel gathered in the room all got up, the green uniformed girl approached lieutenant Narusegawa. "Liutenant Narusegawa, with all due to respect, you could have gotten into serious trouble."

"I know, Mei, it's just that…I don't know…" the lieutenant shook her head. The last of the personnel left the room.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"When there's only the two of us, you may call me Naru-neechan, Mei-chan. No need for formalities. It's just that…I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore, Mei…" Naru sighed.

"Naru-neechan?"

"I don't know…at first I thought I'd join to…get revenge…but…who am I trying to get revenge against?" Naru shook her head slowly. "not only that, you had to go and join the army too…I feel like I dragged you into this mess." Naru leaned on the window sill and looked out at the small colony, ZO-1.

"But, Naru-neechan…we joined the ZAFT armed forces to protect PLANT…so that no one else must suffer as we did." Mei looked out of the window as well.

"Very well…Mei…you're right…" Naru smiled down at her younger sister. "you'd better get back to the bridge, they're going to need the controller when all hell breaks lose down there."

"Please be careful down there." Mei gave her sister a concerned look. "Please come back safely…that's all that matters."

"…I will, Mei. Don't worry." Lieutenant Narusegawa smiled at her younger sister before turning towards the door. "The mission's about to start, let's get ready."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks."

* * *

Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 10.45 GMT 

"All right, time to see if this baby works…" Keitarou said, sitting behind a control panel. A number of holographic screens floated above the console. Before him was a small construction robot, in which sat Shinobu. "System checks…hydraulics all green…"

"Who's that over there?" Rayce asked one of his friends, Miyazaki Nodoka, gesturing at a young black haired girl standing by the door. She was wearing a black dress with a white blouse on top and a really lifeless expression.

"Anou…Probably Dr.Maxton's guest…" Nodoka answered, looking down at a clipboard. "Um…Has anyone seen Ssigh?"

"Well, if it's Ssigh, he's probably with Flay Allstar. I heard they just got together...strange isn't it, how did a guy like Ssigh score a girl like Flay Allstar?" Shirai walked over to them, carrying a data disk. "By the way, Dr. Maxton wants this data checked."

* * *

Onboard the ZAFT flagship, Israfel, a few hundred kilometers outside the ORB territorial space of ZO-1. 10.55 GMT 

"Uneasy are we?" A young woman asked Naru, who was now dressed in her usual red ZAFT pilot suit.

"I'm ok, Makie…" Naru said to her fellow ZAFT pilot, Sasaki Makie, also dressed in a red ZAFT pilot suit.

"Probably scared, eh? Don't worry, we all are…" Chao Rin Yen, another ZAFT pilot, said.

"It's natural…" Rusty, another ZAFT pilot, the only male pilot in the Klueze team, said.

"It's not….like that…I mean, the Regency of HINATA…it isn't exactly at war with us. It's a neutral nation…and we're basically violating…" Naru began.

"No, we can no longer hold them as a neutral nation, as they've decided to produce weapons for our enemies, the EAF." Mitsune Konno, another ZAFT pilot, said. "And anyways, those people at HINATA don't know how to make proper sake."

"Well said, Mitsune. You're right, they have forfeited their own neutrality by aiding our enemies. Remember, what we do, we do it for PLANT. PLANT depends on you now…all of you. Remember that." Their leader, Raww La Klueze, a man wearing a white mask, said as he entered the room. "Best of luck to you all." The pilots all saluted.

* * *

Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 11.34 GMT 

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to drop someone off somewhere…" Ssigh Arggle came into the lab.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You just scored Flay Allstar, man! And you just dropped her off somewhere, I bet. How can you say you're sorry, you lucky #($#!)#$!" Rayce ran up to him and held him in a choke grip.

"Be careful not to kill him…we might not get any wedding cake…" Shirai laughed.

"Ok, fellas, we're starting the test. All systems are go for the test. You're good to go Shinobu." Keitarou announced from behind his console.

"you guys are starting all ready!" Ssigh threw Rayce aside and ran over to his console.

"Oh man, you could at least warn me first!" Rayce ran to his own console…where Dr. Maxton, a dark haired man wearing a lab coat, was already standing. He coughed lightly, before pointing at Rayce's console. "Who gave you permission to play Gundam Battle Assault on the computer?" He asked, putting one hand on Rayce's shoulder.

"…uhh…you told us to prep the simulation data…I'm just…uh…researching…" Rayce laughed, sweating buckets.

Dr. Maxton pushed Rayce's shoulder, sending him crashing into the computer screen. "The hell you are….now back to work."

"ok, first off, let's test movement. Shinobu, move the robot forwards, slowly." Yue Ayase, another friend of theirs, said.

"…ok…uh…move forwards…" Shinobu pushed a small joystick forwards on the panel beside her. The small construction robot she was in started to lift one foot. Slowly but surely, it began to move forwards.

"Oh…yay! It's working!" Shinobu cried with joy. A second later, the robot tripped over a watermelon and crashed into the floor.

"Oh man, Shinobu, are you all right?" Keitarou got up and rushed over to Shinobu. Everyone else did the same. Keitarou helped her up, aided by Rayce and Nodoka. Ssigh and Shirai stood by, holding fire extinguishers.

"I'm…ok…" Shinobu said, getting up. "I think we're going to have to…" Suddenly the ground shook violently. All the lights flickered as the emergency lights flashed on.

"All Civilians, please proceed to the nearest shelter…this is not a drill…Repeat…all civilians…" The PA announced.

"What is it now?" Keitarou asked, holding onto Shinobu.

"Ok, kids, to the shelters. You too, Kanako." Dr. Maxton gestured the black haired girl to come along. "move along now, no need to panic."

"What the heck was that?" Rayce asked.

"Something big just hit us…" Yue said, sipping her usual apple juice.

"And from the sound of it…." Shirai added. The ground shook violently again. "We're being bombarded by some sort of large caliber gun…"

"We…we're under attack?" Nodoka asked, suddenly panicking.

"Don't worry about it…whoever they are…they won't hurt civilians…" Ssigh said.

"Enough chit chat…get moving!" Dr. Maxton shouted.

* * *

District V-12, Highway C-17, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 11.42 GMT 

"hey, Mitsune, hurry, board that mobile suit! Me and Makie will take the other two! The other commandos will cover us, get moving!" Chao shouted, laying down a burst of covering fire with her submachine gun. They were amidst a gunfight with EAF soldiers on a highway on which 3 large transports and military escorts had stopped due to the attack. A ZAFT Ginn mobile suit landed on the highway and started pounding some serious firepower in the direction of the EAF.

"Right, where're the other mobile suits?" Makie shouted into her com, boarding one of the transports and neutralizing the guards. "We've got to retrieve all of them!"

"The rest are still in the hangars! Naru, Rusty, and some commandos are gonna retrieve them!" Mitsune shouted, throwing a grenade into another transport. It exploded, sending a number of EAF soldiers flying out of the door. "Hey, we've got incoming!"

"What is it!" Chao shouted, boarding the first mobile suit.

"It's…this can't be right…we've got the ZEON and OZ military here as well!" Makie shouted. A whole platoon of OZ Leo mobile suits had entered the colony somehow and where moving towards their position. "They must be here for the new weapons too!"

"Great, get moving you hunk of junk!" Mitsune shouted, as she activated the HINATA mobile suit. The words "GUNDAM system activated, Unit name:GAT 305 Codename Blitz now activated." Flashed on her screen. "Ok…let's get moving…"

"Right…I think OZ wants a fight…" Makie said, as her mobile suit got up from its transport. "Let's see what this GAT 302 Buster can do…"

"Ok, GAT 306 Duel, activated! Don't forget to re-program the neural data…there's barely any maneuver functions on these things." Chao said over the com.

"Right, neural data in place…weapons ok…combat sequence activated…" Makie said. The Ginn unit beside them suddenly exploded as a machine gun barrage tore it to shreds. All three pilots looked up at the incoming Leo platoon.

"Surrender those mobile suits at once or we will resort to force." A short yet concise ultimatum came over the com-link. It came from one of the Leo pilots.

"Yeah right, as if!" Makie shouted. The Leos immediately opened fire with their heavy machine guns and rocket launchers.

"H…Hey! I'm not ready yet!" Mitsune shouted, as she rolled her MS to the side to avoid the barrage.

"OK! You guys wanna play!" Chao shouted, "then eat this!" Her MS brandished its beam rifle and fired at one of the Leos. The Leo crackled for a moment at the point of impact before exploding into a ball of fire. "Anyone else want some!"

"I think the ZEONs want some too…" Makie said. Her radar showed another platoon of ZEON Zakus coming their way.

"Surrender those mobile suits or…" another ultimatum came over the com, this time from the ZEON forces.

"You kidding me!" Mitsune shouted, raising her shield missile launchers and aiming it at the ZEON forces. "I make the threats here, and I say you guys pull back before I pull back this trigger!"

* * *

"Commander Aoyama! They've taken the mobile suits! What should we do now!" An EAF soldier asked the commanding officer, a raven haired woman wearing a white overall. They were down on the highway. Above them towered the three mobile suits that were now ripping to shreds both the ZEON and OZ forces. 

"Pull back to Morgenroette hangar, we'll secure the other mobile suits…at the very least, we mustn't let those fall into enemy hands!" Aoyama shouted. "Get moving! Damn those ZAFT demons!" she gritted her teeth.

* * *

Civilian Shelter Entrance, Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 11.56 GMT 

"All right, we're here…we're safe now." Dr. Maxton said. They had reached the shelter doors where there was a rather large queue of evacuees. "Now we just wait…"

"Could it be…this attack…" The black haired girl named Kanako whispered, before suddenly running away down the corridor.

"H…hey! Kanako!" Dr. Maxton shouted.

"I'll get her." Keitarou launched into a pursuit. Shinobu gasped and ran after him, followed by Rayce. Everyone else was about to follow suit when Dr. Maxton shouted. "Hey, stay where you are! All of you! Shinobu! Rayce! Keitarou! HEY!"

As the four of them ran down the corridor, Kanako in the lead with Keitarou tailing close behind, followed some distance away by Shinobu and Rayce, the floor shook violently again. Shinobu tripped and was saved from a fall by Rayce.

"Hey! You'd better get back to the shelter! This place is gonna crumble any minute now!" Keitarou shouted after the girl.

"Don't follow me!" Kanako shouted. Suddenly the roof collapsed behind Keitarou.

"Damn…no way back!" Keitarou gritted his teeth. He caught up with Kanako and grasped her by the arm. "Hey, what got into you! We've gotta get back, now!" Keitarou shouted at her.

"Let go of me! There's something I gotta check!" She shouted, flailing at Keitarou.

"Well…our way back is out…so what is it you want to check?" Keitarou sighed. "We're both trapped here anyway…"

"You're the one who followed me, anyway, I have to get to hangar 13, immediately." Kanako said, looking about, as if expecting a directory somewhere.

"Well…it seems you don't even know the way, but you still dashed recklessly like that…very well, I'll take you there…there might be shelters down there too." Keitarou sighed. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Well…that's just great…I think we should get back now…" Rayce scratched the back of his head. "I mean…would you rather get this pile of rubble out of the way? I wouldn't mind going and finding a shovel but…" 

"shhh…do you hear that?" Shinobu was straining her ears in the direction of another corridor.

"what? Don't tell me it's a ticking noise…I can't stand ticking…" Rayce said.

"No…it sounds like…" Shinobu said, before rushing down the corridor.

"Hey!" Rayce shouted. "Not you too! What is it with people today?" He rolled his eyes and followed.

They went past an intersection, Shinobu in the lead. Suddenly, the roof collapsed again, right behind Shinobu.

"Right! I'll just go get a shovel, shall I!" Rayce shouted sarcastically.

"Don't bother! Ummm….just get back to the shelter and wait, ok? I'll be back in a moment!" Shinobu shouted from the other side of the rubble pile.

"Right! Sure! As if! No way I'll let you run off by yourself! Try not to wander off too far…I'll find a way around…" Rayce shouted. He ran back to the intersection and took a turn. "let's see…if Shinobu's in corridor B4…then if I take this turn here, I should be able to head her off down corridor C4…" he mused as he ran down the corridor. "hmmm…which way was it again?"

* * *

"There, found you!" Shinobu whipped around a corner and found a young girl crying by a rubble pile. "ok, you're safe now, ok, calm down…" 

"I'm…sob…not crying…" the blonde haired girl was wearing a blue overall with a red sweater underneath, as well as a scowl.

"Don't worry, we'll find your mommy, ok? Don't worry." Shinobu said, trying to calm the girl. "We've got to get out of here first." She said.

"I said….I'm not crying…and I don't have a mommy." She said, scowling up at Shinobu. "my papa left me here…he said he needed to do something…and he hasn't returned."

"Well, we've got to get out of here first, ok? We'll find your papa later, I promise." Shinobu tried to get the girl to come with her. She held out a hand to her. "I promise we'll find you papa, so come with me now, ok?"

The girl looked at the outstretched hand, before looking up at Shinobu. The ground shook again as the girl hesitantly took Shinobu's hand. "good, let's go!" Shinobu shouted.

She took the child to the nearest shelter, which was by the transport hangars. She pressed the touch pad by the shelter doors and requested clearance.

"Sorry, we're full up. We can't handle any more people, miss. We're sorry." A voice said apologetically out of the speaker beside the door.

"But at least take her in, she's only a little girl!" Shinobu shouted at the door.

"…all right, but just her. You'll have to go to another shelter miss." The voice said again, as the door opened up.

Shinobu pushed the girl in gently, and said, "Don't worry, you're safe now." She smiled.

"Hey, what about you!" the girl protested as the door closed again.

"Now, I've got to get to the nearest shelter…umm…I think it's on the other side of the hangar…." Shinobu looked out at the transport hangar…parts of it was already caving in due to the assault.

"Awawawa…" She cried, before slowly traversing the catwalk above the hangar, holding tightly onto the railings as she did so. She ventured a glance over the railing as she did so, "wa…what's that!" she gasped. Below her was a blue and white MS lying on a MS transporter.

"Isn't that…?" she started. Suddenly the ground shook again. The catwalk bounced violently in response. "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She cried out as the catwalk suddenly gave away under her feet. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Hangar 13, Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 11.56 GMT 

"All right, here's hangar 13…" Keitarou said as they reached a blast door marked 13. "But I don't have clearance to get in there…" Keitarou added.

"I do," Kanako said, typing in the password into the console beside the blast door.

The door slowly opened to reveal a huge hangar. They were both on the second floor around the hangar. They went over to the railings and looked down. Kanako gasped and sank to the floor as she did so. "why….why father…grandma…why…how can you let this happen?" she shuddered violently.

"hey, I don't think this place will hold out much longer," Keitarou said, looking down at the two MS that lay on transporters below them. There seemed to be a gun fight down there between a number of people. "C'mon!"

Laboratory Block M-5, Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 12.05 GMT

"So…" A ZEON soldier said. "you're the designer of the new EAF weapons…"

"Huh? What?" A young, dark skinned woman asked, getting up from her seat. "I…I don't know anything…"

"Don't play around with us. ZEON's independence is compromised by your creations, don't deny it!" the soldier advanced on the young woman and grasped her by the arm. "We were told the designer would be here in this lab, so you must be her!"

"Unhand her…I'm the designer…" a younger dark skinned girl came out of a sliding door and regarded the assembled ZEON soldiers with cold, calculating eyes. "Please don't hurt her, Suu'll come."

"SUU-CHAN!" The young woman shouted. "Don't! Run away! SUU!"

"Well…apparently this girl means something to you…your sister perhaps? Well, I didn't expect the designer to be a kid, but no matter…as long as we got you." The ZEON soldier said. "Now…one of the EAF MS should still be in this lab…where is it, the Heavy Arms?" the soldier held a gun up to the young woman's head.

"…very well…" the girl sighed. "If you insist…" She turned around and walked towards the door she came through. The soldiers followed. The door closed behind the girl. As the soldier holding the young woman approached the sliding door, it automatically opened again…to reveal the girl aiming a gun at him.

"huh?" before the soldier could react, Suu shot the gun out of his hand while running forwards. She gave him a flying kick, straight in the face, before swinging around and pushing her sister through the door. As they landed with a whomp on the other side of the door, Suu aimed back and shot the console on the sliding door, causing it to lock automatically.

"Huff…." Suu let out a breath of relief. "Right…get on…" she said, gesturing at the MS that stood in the hangar before them. There was only one word to describe this MS…overkill. It was armed to the teeth with long range weapons, from a bazooka pack to a gatling gun.

"Wow…Suu-chan…you built this?" her sister asked in awe.

"No, Amala-neechan…mom and dad did. Suu-chan just filled in the smaller details…" Suu replied, running over to the console and prepping the MS. "get on the elevator, we'll have to get out on this thing…there's no other way out of here. And grab those bananas while you're at it."

"Smaller details, huh? I'm sure the smaller details include the weapons, right?" Amala laughed, grabbing a bunch of bananas form a fruit holder and getting on the elevator.

Suu joined her on the elevator and both ascended towards the cockpit. "Caught Suu-chan out, huh?" Suu giggled. "Yep, Suu-chan armed her, though I couldn't find any space to put that nuclear launcher Suu-chan wanted so badly…" Amala merely sweatdropped big time.

"GUNDAM system activated. Unit name: MOL-309 codename Heavy Arms." The words flashed across the panel in front of them. "it's kinda cramped in here…but bear with me." Suu said. Amala was squished into the space behind the pilot's seat. The hangar doors slowly opened before them, revealing an intense battlefield. Tracers, missiles, and beam shots trailed across the sky as the brawl between the HINATA and EAF forces versus the ZAFT, ZEON, and OZ forces ensued. "Suu-chan didn't expect to get to test it out this soon…"

* * *

Hangar 13, Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 12.15 GMT 

"Lieutenant Narusegawa, we've seized three other EAF mobile suits, the Duel, Blitz, and Buster." Mei's voice came over the com-link.

"Good, get those mobile suits out of here. I'll go get the other 7" Naru said. She had entered the hangar and was currently engaged in a gun fight with the EAF.

"I won't let any of you take these!" The young woman shouted, deflecting the bullets with her katana, while firing using a pistol in her left hand. She was crouching on top of one of the MS.

"Watch out! Behind you!" Keitarou shouted from a catwalk above.

The katana wielding EAF officer spun around, slicing through the ZAFT soldier behind her, sending the soldier spinning onto the floor.

The ground suddenly shook again. The catwalk Keitarou was on suddenly gave away, and Keitarou plummeted down onto the EAF officer.

"Rusty!" Narusegawa shouted. "You!" She shouted, running up the mobile suit, aiming her rifle at the officer. She saw her opportunity, the EAF officer was down on the ground. But just as she came close, the man who had just fallen on the officer got up. Their eyes met…the shock shook them both to the core.

"Na-chan?" Keitarou asked in surprise.

"Kei-kun!" Naru gasped. They stared at one another for a few moments…

"Get out of the way!" The officer stood up, pushed Keitarou out of the way and shot a number of shots at Naru who dodged easily and leaped off the mobile suit, propelled by her jetpack, towards the Aegis gundam which was lying on the transport right beside the mobile suit they were standing on.

"ugh…" Naru gritted her teeth. "We're one pilot short…guess I'll only be able to secure this one for now…" She immediately entered the gundam and activated it. "GAT 303 codename Aegis, activated." The words flashed across her panel. She maneuvered it into a standing position and proceeded out through the hangar doors.

"Great…now I'm going to have to pilot this thing…All our test pilots are dead." The EAF officer leaped into the gundam's cockpit. Keitarou followed suit.

"Hey, you lecherous, perverted male, what the hell are you doing in here!" The earth officer swung her katana around trying to slice Keitarou, who dodged every slash with superhuman reflexes.

"Huff…you're annoying. Just sit back like a good kid while I get this thing off the ground, ok?" She said, turning to the controls. "I've never driven one of these infernal things before…but I guess there's a first time for everything…"

The controls and the monitor before them lit up. The screens around them flashed alive, giving them a good all round view of the exterior. "Okay, the 'on' button was easy to find…now where's the directional pad and the x, triangle, circle, and square buttons…"

"You've never piloted one of these things before!" Keitarou shouted.

"Shut up, I've only tried simulators before…"

"What! Gundam battle assault on the playstation!"

"…so what, it's still a damn good simulator!" The officer shouted back. "This is commander Aoyama Motoko of the Earth Alliance Special Forces, I have retrieved the X-105 Strike, but the other pilots have been killed. The Aegis has been taken. I don't know about the Wing Exodus, Hinata, or any of the other gundams. I think it's they're in another hangar…" She reported into the intercom, while prepping the Strike.

"Good, proceed immediately to the Arch-Hinata, we're ready for launch as soon as the new mobile suits are secured. We've sent some people to retrieve the other gundams, don't worry." A voice said through the intercom.

"Got you, Arch-Hinata, we're on our way!" Motoko said into the intercom. The Strike was now in a standing position, ready to move out. "Okay…this is gonna be interesting…" She said, as she tried pressing down on the pedals in an effort to maneuver the legs. "Let's see what this does…"

* * *

Morgenroette Laboratories Hospital Wing, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 12.17 GMT 

"Come, Oneechan! We've gotta get out of here before the whole place blows up" a 10 year old boy was leading her older sister by the hand as they made their way down the crumbling corridors.

"Negi…I…I don't think I'll…cough…make it…" His sister wheezed, holding one arm to her chest. She suddenly collapsed, wheezing and gasping for breath.

"Mana-neechan!" Negi shouted, kneeling down by his sister and holding her head up to him. "Mana-neechan…ah…it's no good…I told her she should've taken her medicine today…" He moaned, getting up and looking around. "Darn…the shelters are too far away…is there any place safe to stay around here…."

Suddenly a young man appeared around the corner. He seemed to be in a rush. Negi called out to him "Hey, you there, please, can you help me?" as the man approached Negi noticed that he was in a pilot suit and carrying a submachine gun…but now wasn't the time to be picky.

The man slowed down as he approached them and raised his submachine gun cautiously as he approached. "Oh, you're civilians…" he said, lowering his gun as he got closer. "I'm kind of in a hurry…"

"Please…can you at least help me carry her as far as the shelter? Or at least somewhere safe? Her condition's critical and I shouldn't really be moving her around like this…" Negi said.

"She's your sister, huh? Well…uhh…." The pilot seemed to be trying to decide what to do.

"Huh?" Negi noticed the badge on the pilot's suit. "You…you're an OZ soldier…!" he gasped. Now was the time to be picky…

"Oh, this? Oh yeah, I'm on an infiltration mission…by the way, listen, you won't find any shelters in this block, they were all launching when I got here." The pilot said, looking around.

"Ah…" Negi suddenly looked downcast. "But…I've…I've just got to get my sister to safety…"

"Right…listen kid, I'm here to get a couple of MSs out of here. The nearest shelters from here is in the next district, and your chances of getting there in time for launch is complete nil." The pilot said. "I'm guessing….aghh…my commanding officer's gonna kill me for this…your only chance is to come with me. I'll take you and your sister on the MS…" he sighed.

Negi nodded, "Anything to save my sister, please!".

"This ain't gonna look pretty in the report." He got down and picked up Negi's sister. "Right, follow me…I don't think there would be any enemy soldiers here so…" He started running. Negi followed closely behind. As he did so, he noticed that the young man was barely a man…he was only 3 or 4 years older than he way, still a boy.

They ran down a number of corridors until they reached a steel blast door. The boy swiped a card and typed in a few digits into the console beside the door. The locks slid open with a deep, metallic sound, followed by the slow painful growl of the doors slowly opening. Before them towered a pitch black MS. They were on a platform on the second floor of the hangar with catwalks that led straight to the MSs' cockpits.

"Right, no EAF soldiers in sight…this is looking good." The boy said, hefting up Mana up a bit. "Right, I'll just take her to that MS right there. Kid, I'm sure you could go and get the hangar doors open for me, right? I'll go and put her on the MS." The boy said, running up to the MS and opening the cockpit doors. Negi did as he was told and went up to the hangar bay doors control panel. The controls were easy to use, even a 10 year old could do it.

Suddenly another door leading off the hangar was blasted open. From within the smoke came a number of soldiers. "So…this is the new EAF weapon eh?" One of them laughed.

"Eh…must be worth big bucks back at home base…the bos'll really be pleased…" another said. They all laughed. Their laughter chilled Negi to the bone.

"Huh…what the hell…" one of the soldiers cried out, "GRENADE!" as a grenade rolled across the floor and exploded, sending out a brief yet bright flash of light, temporarily blinding the soldiers. "Damn it, open fire! Kill anything that moves!"

A blur moved in between the blind gunfire towards the control console.

"Hey, kid." Negi jumped when he heard the voice. It was the pilot, kneeling beside him. "Those goons there are ZEON-hired pirate mercenaries…they'd loot anything worth anything...and occasionally they also kidnap civilians, especially females, if you know what I mean. Now…no way they'd let you and your sister get away, you got me? So whatever happens, you've got to get your sister as far away from here as possible. I'm gonna throw my last flashbang grenade at them to confuse them for a few moments, then we'll dash together to that MS over there, ok?" the pilot said.

"Wait…I've never gotten your name…" Negi suddenly said.

"I'll tell you later, get ready…" He said, priming the flashbang and throwing it over the console. They both shielded their eyes as the loud bang ensued. "GO!"

They both dashed across the platform towards the cockpit. The pilot hammered tracers with his submachine gun at the soldiers as they did so. A number of the soldiers had recovered by the time they reached the catwalk. They opened fire.

One of the bullets pierced the cable supporting the catwalk, causing a section of it to collapse…and it just happened Negi was on it. The pilot who was in front of him whirled around and grabbed him by the arm just in time.

A tracer ripped through his shoulder at the exact same moment. He winced.

"Just get out of here! Get my sister to safety!" Negi shouted.

"Damn it kid…you're gonna do it yourself…" The pilot grunted, "EAAAAAGH!" He heaved Negi up and over himself, straight into the cockpit. At that same moment a bullet pierced his chest.

"Hey, Are you…" Negi was about to run out of the cockpit again to help the pilot who was only a few metres outside the cockpit hatch when the pilot shouted.

"Stay right where you are kid…This here's a mortal wound…no way…cough…I'll make it out…here…" The pilot coughed up some blood as he threw a disk to Negi. "This here's…cough…a friendly marker beacon and…cough… autopilot program …cough…the OZ folks'll take care of ya if you input this into…cough…wheeze…the MS's OS…" He coughed up more blood.

"But…you…" Negi reached out a hand. "We can still…"

"No…get out of here, kid…I'm sure you could at the very …cough…least activate…the…autopilot and marker…Take care of your sister kid…" He smiled, as tracers sprinkled all around him. "Don't…do the same mistake…I did…NOW GO!" He took out a pistol and shot the exterior hatch controls of the MS, causing the hatch to close automatically. He took aim and shot a few shots at the ZEON pirates. "DIE YOU BASTA…" A bullet came…and passed…

"NO!" Negi cried, slamming his fists on the hatch. "No…."he sniffed, looking around at his sister. At the very least, he should complete the pilot's final wish. He got up and sat down at the pilot's seat. He took out the disk, regarded it for a moment, before placing it in the drive in the console.

"GUNDAM System activated, Unit name: XXXG-06 E codename Epyon now activated…" the words flashed across the screen. Negi swallowed back his tears as he typed in the commands to enter the marker and autopilot functions. The screen before him had turned on, showing him a view of the exterior. Fire was blazing everywhere, guns flared outside the hangar doors.

"ID marker activated…Autopilot malfunction detected…Shifting to manual drive mode…" the computer announced.

"NO!" Negi shouted. He looked down, "no…" then he looked at his sister who was gasping and wheezing in the space behind the pilot's seat. He hardened his face and took hold of the controls.

"Quick! Open up that hatch!" the ZEON Pirates shouted. They were standing outside the hatch, trying to force it open. Suddenly the MS advanced and forced aside the catwalk, causing the ZEON pirates to fall down into the hangar below.

"Right…boosters…boosters…" Negi whispered under his breath as he tried buttons on his controls randomly. The Igelstellung machine guns on the MS's head suddenly opened fire. "Not that, definitely…" He tried another button. This time the MS's boosters roared into life.

"Great…now…how do you control this thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" He cried as the Epyon suddenly zoomed out of the hangar.

* * *

District G3, Highway M-4, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 12.20 GMT 

"Take this!" Suu shouted. Her MS's huge hand beam gattling cannon spun, spewing green laser beams at everything in her path. "And this!" The shoulder guards of her MS opened up, revealing a cluster of missile launchers. Suu's targeting computer marked 24 enemy MS. 6 dozen missiles or so was launched into a haphazard burst of missiles that flew in individual directions at multiple enemies. "And stay out of my home!" she shouted, firing up her booster rockets. She flew up and opened up more hidden missile launchers in her MS's thighs, while reloading the shoulder launchers.

"Huh?" a small fast moving blip appeared on her radar marked unknown, followed by another. "What's that…wait…identification's almost done…" Suu murmured.

"Something wrong…Suu-chan?" Amala asked.

"Oh, it's just the XXXG-01W Wing Exodus (based on gundam wing) and the GU-01AGeminass…and they've locked onto me…" Suu explained, typing furiously with one hand on a keyboard beside her seat.

"Greetings, we are OZ Special Forces agents, here on a peace-keeping mission on behalf of…" a voice came over the intercom.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Whaddya want?" Suu asked. "I see you've already stolen the Wing Exodus and the Geminass…lemme guess, you want this one too?"

The Wing Exodus suddenly zoomed away, leaving the Geminass in front of the Heavy Arms. The voice stayed silent for a few moments before replying, "We believe the current….crap, I'm seriously not used to talking like this. Listen, dudette, I'm here for that MS so that the ZAFT and EAF folks don't get their slimy hands on it cause we think these MS are the cause of the whole assault, got it?"

"Well, you want it, you're gonna have to get it!" Suu shouted, locking on all her missile launchers on the MS Geminass. "No way am I handing it to anyone!" She fired all her missiles at the Geminass.

"Crap…why can't we all just get along…" the pilot of the Geminass sighed, as he activated the Igelstellung machine guns on the MS's head and started shooting down the missiles. All the missiles exploded before Suu's MS, the flash blinding her for a moment.

"Ughh…" Suu shielded her eyes. "Where is he…" Suddenly the Geminass burst through the smoke, its beam saber raised. "You kidding me…" Suu flipped open a button on her controls and pressed it hard. The chest plate of the MS opened up to reveal twin gattling beam cannons. The Geminass pilot realized it at the last moment and pulled out of the attack run as beam shots threatened to rip him to shreds. Suu followed his ascent with her arm gattling gun, firing incessantly.

"So…you wanna play long range?" the pilot of the Geminass asked. "Well, have it your way! I, Kotarou, will never back down from a fight!"

* * *

In the air nearby... 

"Werner? Is that you?" A voice came over the intercom. Negi looked up. He had gotten the hang of the booster controls and was now hovering high over the battlefield. He noticed a blip on the radar that was marked friendly, bearing the ID XXXG-01W Wing Exodus.

"Uh…was that the name of that pilot?" Negi ventured.

"Huh?" A face flashed onto the screen before Negi. "You're not Werner…"

"I…the pilot helped me escape…and he got shot…he told me to go without him…" Negi explained. "I've got a sick civilian onboard. She's my sister, and she needs medical attention immediately."

"Werner…" the pilot on the screen looked down. "Well…this is the sort of thing he'd do…right, I'll help you as long as you can get that MS safely onboard our ship. I'll have to leave the piloting to you. I'll escort you as far as the exit…then you're on your own, I've still got a mission to do." The pilot said. "I'm lieutenant Lee Davis, by the way. If getting you to safety was Werner's last wish, then I'll honour him by carrying it out."

"Th…Thanks…" Negi voiced his gratitude.

"Just follow me, I'll get you out of here."

* * *

Hangar 25, Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 12.32 GMT 

"Uh…." Shinobu rubbed her head as she got up. She had landed in a pile of…rubbish, interestingly. This particular rubbish bin was filled to the brim with banana peels. "Well…it could've been worse…it could've been something else." She shuddered at the thought and quickly got out of the large rubbish bin. After scrambling out she glanced around. She was at the bottom of the hangar. Above her the blue and white MS towered.

She ran over to a console and logged into the administration server. "Hmmm…oh darn…all the shelters in this block have launched…" She moaned. "I've got to contact someone…but where would one find communications equipment in here…" She mused, looking around, before her gaze went up to the MS.

To Be continued… Please Review! Your comments and feedback is highly appreciated.

* * *

Credits: 

Written by: Beyond the Bounds

Cast (in order of appearance)

Keitarou Urashima : Keitarou Urashima from Love Hina

Naru Narusegawa : Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina

Rayce Farelle : Rayce Farelle from Love Hina Children of the Exodus

Shinobu Maehara : Shinobu Maehara from Love Hina

Mei Narusegawa/Sakura : Mei Narusegawa/Sakura from Love Hina/MSN

Kanako Yula Hina : Kanako Urashima from Love Hina

Nodoka Miyazaki : Nodoka Miyazaki from Mahou Sensei Negima

Ssigh Arggle : Ssigh Arggle from Gundam Seed

Flay Allstar : Flay Allstar from Gundam Seed

Yue Ayase : Yue Ayase from Mahou Sensei Negima

Makie Sasaki : Makie Sasaki from Mahou Sensei Negima

Chao Rin Yen : Chao Rin Yen from Mahou Sensei Negima

Mitsune Konno : Mitsune Konno from Love Hina

Rustal (Rusty) Vermont: OC

Motoko Aoyama : Aoyama Motoko from Love Hina

Sarah McDouggal : Sarah McDouggal from Love Hina

Amala Suu : Amala Suu from Love Hina

Kaolla suu : Kaolla Suu from Love Hina

Negi Springfield : Negi Springfield from Mahou Sensei Negima

Mana Springfield : Mana Springfield from Mahou Sensei Negima

Siegfried Werner : OC

Kotarou : Kotarou from Mahou Sensei Negima

Lee Davis : Lee Davis from Love Hina Children of the Exodus

Gundams (so far):

Strike Gundam (from Gundam Seed), piloted by Keitaoru Urashima (faction not yet decided)

Gundam Duel (From Gundam Seed), piloted by Chao Rin Yen (ZAFT)

Gundam Buster (From Gundam Seed), piloted by Makie Sasaki (ZAFT)

Gundam Blitz (From Gundam Seed), piloted by Mitsune Konno (ZAFT)

Gundam Aegis (From Gundam Seed), piloted by Naru Narusegawa (ZAFT)

Gundam Heavy Arms (From Gundam Wing), piloted by Kaolla Suu (faction not yet decided)

Gundam Geminass (From Gundam G-Unit, Wing Dual Story), piloted by Kotarou (OZ)

Gundam Wing Exodus (OC, based on Gundam Wing from Gundam Wing), piloted by Lee Davis (OZ)

Gundam Epyon (From Gundam Wing), piloted by Negi Springfield (faction not yet decided)


	2. Chp2: Advent of Aces

Sorry, it seems like the number of gundams in this story will be absolutely unreal… I've just gotta get all these cool gundams in, and it seems like I'll be pulling in more pilots from Mahou Sensei Negima. Ever imagined the Heavy Arms versus the Geminass? Or perhaps the F91 versus the Wing? Or perhaps we could even pit the Gundam Physalis versus the Epyon. Well, here's my version of what such battles would be like.

Now to reply to reviews!

BigFics2: As I said in the revised edition of Chapter 1, I've already read your Gundam Hina, and it's no doubt a fantastic piece of work (and I'm seriously waiting for an update, btw). But I'm pretty sure this is the first Love Hina/Mahou Sensei Negima/Gundam Wing/Gundam Seed/Gundam Mobile Fighter/Mobile Suit Gundam crossover. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for the review

The Thirteenth Sapphire: As I said in the revised edition of chp 1, yes, I'm definitely bringing all the Gundam Wing mobile suits into the story, definitely. I mean, what's a gundam story without the heavy arms? Thanks again for the review.

Froger54: Thanks for the review. Plenty more characters coming in, especially cause I'm bringing in more gundams, so don't worry about character shortage. Thanks again.

ChaosRonin: Thanks for the review. Don't worry, insanity guaranteed, especially as soon as they get out into space...wait, was that too much of a spoiler?

Also, please send in any suggestions (by review) on any new gundams or possibly characters to add, and I will try and include it in the story. Thanks, and please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, or any of the Gundam series. Sorry, not liable for anything, so don't even try.

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Onboard the Mercenary Ship, Galeniev Altus, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 8.10 GMT, 4 hours before the assault on ZO-1

"Hey…are you serious?" A red haired girl asked, floating lazily across the cockpit of the ship. "They actually brought an entire battlecruiser here, along with 4 other mercenary groups…just to assault that puny colony?"

"Beats me, Asuna…de gozaru…" A tall black haired girl said, sitting at the pilot's seat. "It seems like they are expecting heavy resistance from their enemy, de gozaru."

"Really, Kaede?" A young black haired girl, with a ponytail sticking out form one side, came into the room and sat at one of the computer terminals. "As far as I know ZO-1 is completely a civilian colony…why would there be heavy resistance? That's just overkill. And I seriously don't feel right about working for ZEON…yes, they're fighting for the independence of the natural colonies…but the methods of the Zabi family is somewhat questionable."

"Yes…in fact, ZEON hired those space pirate mercenary bastards, the Crossbones as well…that can't be right. I can't stand the thought of working with such people…" Asuna said, turning around and kicking off the ceiling towards a computer console.

"When it comes to mercenary work, Setsuna, Asuna, we don't look at who the client is. We only look at the job offered and the cash…as long as the job doesn't concern anything like killing civilians then it's no problem. And if you do meet any Crossbones, fire at will…I'll take responsibility for it." A tall brown skinned girl who was sitting at another computer terminal turned around and faced the others. "Come people, we've got to get our Mobile Suits prepped…the operation starts in two hours."

"Yes, Captain Mana! Someone wake up Ku Fei!" Asuna shouted.

* * *

Onboard the Mercenary Ship, Galeniev Altus, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 8.10 GMT, a few hours before the assault on ZO-1

"All right…thrusters check…veneers check…all weapons are go. Just wait for the signal…" Asuna said, sitting in the cockpit of her MS, a Blaze Zaku Phantom Custom. She was wearing a purple and white pilot suit with a matching helmet that was covered with insignias of many different military groups.

"Wait…incoming transmission de gozaru." Kaede said over the com.

"We've got new orders, they want us to hijack a transport that has just left the colony. It has quite an escort, so be careful out there. I'm sure you know the standard procedures." Mana's voice came over the com.

"Yeah, Aru! Get in there, whallop the whole lot of them, Aru!" Ku Fei shouted.

"Right, the Galeniev Altus should be all right by itself. Launch and form a skirmish formation around me. Asuna, you first. Launch!" Mana commanded.

"Right! Blaze Zaku Phantom Custom, Asuna Kagurazaka, Launch!" The bright red MS zoomed down the mass accelerator and out into the darkness of space. The next MS was lowered onto the mass accelerator.

"Ginn High Maneuver Custom Tsukishiro, Setsuna Sakurazaki! Launch!" A blazing white MS burst out and extended its white maneuver stabilizers.

"Jegan Custom, Kaede Nagase, Launch!" A jet black MS zoomed down the accelerator and launched.

"Slash Zaku Phantom Custom, Ku Fei, Launch, Aru!" A bright yellow Zaku launched and looped around the Blaze Zaku Phantom before pushing over the Jegan Custom.

"Taurus Custom, Mana Tatsumiya, Launch!" A pitch black Taurus with wing-like space stabilizers launched and joined the others. "Right, skirmish formation. Let's get going."

* * *

Laboratory Corridors, Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 12.26 GMT

"Where on ZO-1 am I?" Rayce asked, looking around at four corridors that led off an intersection. "And where the hell is Shinobu?"

* * *

Outside Airlock 3, Suzaka Spaceport, Zo-1, UHR territorial space, 12.30

"This is as far as I can take you…but you should be able to get to the OZ ship Grand Shario safely from here by yourself." Lee said, turning his MS back towards the Epyon. "Good luck Negi. I've contacted the people on the Grand Shario, they'll be ready for your arrival. I've got a medical team on standby too. Hope your sister gets better." Lee zoomed back into the colony spaceport airlock.

"Thanks…" Negi said, as he watched the MS Wing Exodus fly away back into the colony. Before him lay the endless darkness of space. "Now…if I follow this marker, I should be able to get to the Grand Shario. Hang in there, sis…" He activated his thrusters and moved forewards, leaving the colony behind.

"Hey…what have we got here?" a voice came over the com. Negi looked around wildly. A number of unidentified blips showed up on his radar.

"It's one of the target MS…more EAF garbage. But if we can get it back to the bos, we should get pretty hefty rewards." Another voice said. An assortment of custom MSs surrounded the Epyon, all painted in jet black, bearing skull and crossbone insignias.

"Hey, you there, in the MS, surrender peacefully and we'll let you live." Another voice said over the com.

"Hehe, why don't we play around a bit…"

"Idiot, the boss wants the target MS in one piece. A totaled MS is of no value to anyone, so hold it!"

"But…oh damn it…"

Negi was shaking with fear. His face was flowing with perspiration. There was no way out…surrender? But then he remembered what that pilot had said…he looked back at his sister who was breathing quick and shallow.

"Hey, he isn't responding…maybe scared shitless. This should wake him up…" One of the pirate MSs shot a short machine gun burst at the Epyon. The shock shook the unit to the core.

"…" Something welled up from within Negi…it was a basic instinct…the instinct to survive and protect…all fear was swept away from him as a new fire flared up in the depths of his eyes. "No one touches my sister!"

The MS that fired the shot was suddenly sliced into two halves, crackling in between, before blowing up into a supernova. All the other MSs scattered and opened fire. "What the hell was that? Did you see where it came from?" One of the pilots shouted.

"No…wait…that MS…since when was it holding that thing…" Another pilot said. The Epyon had its beam saber/whip out at full force.

Negi looked up at the other MS and shouted. "AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" With one swift slash of the Epyon's beam saber, half the pirate MSs where slashed apart. The remaining MSs were desperately trying to fight back, peppering the Epyon with everything from machine gun bullets to missiles. The Epyon burst out from the resulting cloud of smoke and charged through the remaining MSs, leaving behind a trail of supernovae.

"hah…hah…" Negi looked back, panting. "I…I…" The spherical computer screen in the middle of the control console was shining bright, making a weird buzzing noise.

"Hey, that was splendid work…and they told me you were just a kid needing help." A voice came over the com.

The Epyon whirled around and faced the two MS Leos that had appeared on the scene. "H…Hey, calm down. We're OZ pilots from the Grand Shario. Lieutenant Lee Davis told us you'd be needing help so he told us to rendezvous with you…seems like it was them that needed help."

"I…I…" Negi's breaths were coming in sharp and fast.

"Hey, kid…you ok?" One of the pilots asked.

"I don't think so…grab the MS, we'll have to guide him in" The two Leos took hold of the Epyon and started to fly back to the OZ flagship.

Negi's vision blurred for a moment, "uh…" before everything blacked out, leaving him in a dark, cold world. "Mana-neechan…"

* * *

Laboratory corridors, Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 12.32 GMT

"Great…I'm definitely lost…" Rayce muttered, trudging along a corridor, looking into doors randomly. "Maybe if I backtrack now…"

Hangar 6, Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 12.35 GMT

"Right…first of all…system activation…" Shinobu murmured. The screen on the console in front of her flashed on, "GUNDAM system activated, Unit name: X-201 H1N-Alpha Codename Hinata now activated…" the panoramic display unit that surrounded the cockpit flashed on, showing the MS's exterior. "What a strange OS…" Shinobu murmured, looking across the console. A status screen showing the MS as a whole showed up. The MS Hinata looked more or less like the F91 piloted by Seabook Arno in Mobile Suit Gundam F91. Shinobu flipped a few more switches on the overhead consoles and a few more on the front consoles before talking into the com. "…SOS, please respond…ZO-1 colonist in need of help. SOS, please respond."

"X-201 Hinata?" A voice came over the com.

"Yes, I think that's the name of the unit I'm in." Shinobu replied. "I'm a ZO-1 colonist…"

"Yes, yes, Shinobu-chan. I could recognize your voice anywhere." The voice replied.

"Huh, who are you?" Shinobu asked, raising the volume slightly.

"Can't you recognize my voice, it's Suu-chan, Suu-chan! So you're in the Hinata, Shinobu-chan? You're fighting too? Hey, take this!" A few explosions came over the com as well as machine gun bursts.

"Suu-chan, are you all right?" Shinobu asked, suddenly worrying.

"hehe, don't worry Shinobu-chan. I'll take care of this…HEYA! EAT HOT LEAD!...anyway, Shinobu-chan, are YOU ok?" Suu asked, as calmly as if they were sitting opposite one another in a café.

"Wait…that's…" Shinobu looked up at the sky beyond the hangar doors. She noticed two MSs that were going straight towards a group of shelter escape pods. She looked down at her radar screen and brought up the MS identification panel. They were two ZEON Zaku models with Crossbone Pirate Identification markers. "Oh no…"

"What is it, Shinobu-chan?" Suu asked.

"Anou…Tell me, Suu-chan, would Crossbone pirates harm civilians?" Shinobu asked, flipping a few more switches on her overhead panel as the Hinata walked out into the open and extended its two huge aerodynamic stabilized thruster units.

"Yes, they either kidnap or kill civilians. Why? You're not saying you're being attacked by pirates are you?" Suu asked. "Hey, that's a cheap trick, take this! And This! And eat more of this!"

Shinobu ignited her thrusters. The vibrations in the cockpit shocked her at first but after a while she got used to it. "Well…no…but…anyway, the controls on this MS should be the same as any civilian MS, right?" She asked, as the MS lifted up slowly off the ground. She directed it towards the shelter escape pods and pushed the throttle to full. The engines roared, sending the lightweight MS into the sky. The two MS had drawn closer to the group of escape pods and were encircling them, probably demanding the pilots to surrender.

"Shinobu-chan! What's happening! Yes, these new models are built with more or less the same operating systems, but why? You're not telling me you're gonna fight, are you?" Suu shouted over the com.

"I'm going after some pirates." Shinobu said quickly. "I must protect those colonists."

"Shinobu-chan!" Suu shouted.

Shinobu quickly brought up her weapons inventory and looked through it. She realized these pirates won't back down without a fight. Her MS carried a number of fixed armaments including two head mounted vulcans, two torso mounted heavy machinecannons, two standard beam sabers, and two VSBRs (Variable Speed Beam Rifles), as well as two arm mounted beam shields. She activated one of the VSBRs, raised the MS's right hand up to the backpack and grasped it.

She primed it and aimed it at the nearest pirate MS's gun. Her targeting computer was still not set properly so the targeting computer was having a hard time locking on. "Don't hurt those civilians, or I'll shoot!" Shinobu shouted into her com.

"What…with that little pea-shooter?" The MS pilot laughed, turning around and facing Shinobu. "Here's what a proper gun looks like." The Zaku raised its bazooka and aimed.

"Seems like a nice MS you got there, must be worth quite a lot. Give it to me." The other pirate MS pilot said.

"You won't surrender…then for the sake of the colonists…" Shinobu pushed down the trigger on her right control yoke and fired the VSBR. It shot a straight narrow beam of light straight at the one of the Zaku's bazookas which pierced it and caused it to explode. She aimed again and fired at the second Zaku's head as it was about to fire its machine gun, blowing it off completely. It was rendered functionless immediately as it slowly descended towards the ground.

The remaining Zaku charged at Shinobu, it's Vulcan cannons primed. Shinobu aimed at it, but her targeting system was still not set properly for fast paced combat. "AWAWAWA…."

A huge laser beam shot came down from the sky above and blasted the last Zaku, leaving no traces behind. Shinobu noticed a blip on the radar moving in her direction as the hostile indicator lights flashed on. She looked up at her panoramic screen and saw an OZ Leo approach her. It raised its machine gun and fired.

Shinobu, half-by reflex, grasped the control yokes and quickly maneuvered the MS into a sideways roll, avoiding the machine gun burst.

"Hey, Shinobu-chan, I heard shots. Are you ok? Shinobu-chan!" Suu shouted over the com. "Sorry I was out for a moment there…this guy won't back down!"

"I'm ok Suu-chan, but I think I've got company." Shinobu said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"I'm Lieutenant Lee Davis of the OZ special forces, I'm here for that MS you're in. Will you please surrender it peacefully? I heard that distress signal you sent out. As a civilian, you would be granted full protection by the OZ forces if you surrender it peacefully." A voice came over the com as another MS came down and hovered beside the Leo. It grasped the Leo's machine gun, gesturing it to stand down. The Leo retreated backwards slightly and kept the machine gun aimed in Shinobu's direction.

"No way! Shinobu, neither OZ, ZAFT, or ZEON could be trusted….nor the EAF for that matter. Shinobu, whatever happens, that MS musn't fall into OZ hands! The power of that single MS alone could singlehandedly…bzzzzzt…." Suu was suddenly cut off.

"Suu-chan! Suu-chan!" Shinobu shouted into her com.

"Please understand, if you surrender peacefully now, we'll protect you as a war-victim civilian." Lee said into the com. "Come peacefully and we could save a lot of unnecessary violence."

"You…you're going to use this MS…to kill people…aren't you? To attack more colonies like ZO-1…to cause more suffering and pain…" Shinobu asked, priming the MS for more action.

"Please understand. We, the OZ forces, have no territorial or dominion interests here in this colony. We are only here to prevent unnecessary civilian casualties and secure the cause of this assault, the new EAF weapons." Lee explained again patiently. "Please cooperate. We have no intentions of hurting civilians."

"…you…you're not going to use this MS…to create more violence?" Shinobu asked.

"No…that I promise you." Lee said. "You have my word as an OZ soldier."

"…Very well…" Shinobu said, giving in.

"Good. To show you how much I mean it, I'll let you pilot that MS until we get to the OZ ship, if you prefer. I can see you're pretty good at handling MSs" Lee offered. The Leo beside him advanced a bit to show disagreement, but the Wing Exodus raised its hand to again tell the pilot to stand down.

"…Anou…Very well." Shinobu agreed. On the whole, it would give her a lot more protection than riding on another OZ vehicle, or so she thought.

"Very well then, follow me. I'll lead you to our flagship, the Grand Shario." Lee said as the Wing Exodus started to move in the direction of the space ports. Shinobu followed suit. The Leo unit followed closely behind them. Shinobu could sense that the pilot of the Leo didn't trust her in the least bit.

"So, what's your name?" Lee asked over the com.

"…Shinobu Maehara…" Shinobu replied, short and concise. She still didn't know whether to trust this person or not but she'd rather not fight if she could avoid it.

"Maehara-san…you're quite a brave girl, you know that? Climbing into an MS like that…fighting off those pirates to save the evacuees…that takes a lot of guts, if you don't mind me saying so." Lee said. "I met another civilian piloting an MS today…he was only a kid who was trying to save his ill sister…it's amazing how war could cause people to act…How old are you, Maehara-san?"

"I'm…12 years old…turning 13." Shinobu answered. She kept glancing back at the Leo unit uneasily.

"So young and yet so skilled at piloting an MS…you must be a coordinator….but even a coordinator kid would find it difficult to handle an MS." Lee said.

"How old are you, Davis-san?" Shinobu suddenly asked, curious.

"I'm 14." Lee answered, turning his MS slightly in a different direction. Shinobu corrected her direction as well.

"You're very young yourself, Davis-san." Shinobu commented, mostly to fill up the awkward silence. "Anou…there're two MSs down there…" Shinobu said, looking down at her radar screen. "Heavy Arms and Geminass…They're fighting!"

"…Shinobu-chan, is that you!" Suu's voice suddenly came back over the com.

"Suu-chan! You're ok!" Shinobu exclaimed, relieved. Then she registered the source of the communication…the Gundam Heavy Arms. "Suu-chan!" She immediately accelerated downwards towards the Heavy Arms and Geminass which were encircling one another rapidly, firing everything they had.

Shinobu aimed her VSBR at the Geminass. Then a voice came over the com, "Stop it, Maehara-san!" Lee shouted.

"That's my friend over there!" Shinobu shouted, keeping the VSBR aimed.

"Shinobu-chan!" Suu shouted, aiming her beam gattling and micro-missile launchers at the Wing Exodus and firing. The Wing Exodus evaded the shots and missiles with a few rapid evasive maneuvers. The Heavy Arms aimed its huge cannon pack and charged "That's one of the stolen MSs! Get out of here, Shinobu-chan!". The Wing Exodus pulled out of the maneuver with its buster rifle primed and aimed. It pulled the trigger, releasing a huge beam shot at the Heavy Arms, blasting it apart before it could fire the bazooka.

"Suu-chan!" Shinobu screamed, as the light from the explosion danced across her eyes. "Suu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"I'm…sorry…" Lee said.

"Heh, I can see you guys have something to sort out. I gotta pull out of here ASAP, my energy's running low. See you back at the ship!" Kotarou's Geminass turned around and zoomed off towards the spaceport.

"Suu-chan…she…never…wanted…to…have…to…fight…sob…she…came …here…in search…of…peace…" Shinobu sobbed, tears running down her face. "Suu-chan…" She called out. "YOU!" She cried out angrily, suddenly turning towards Lee, aiming her VSBR. "You promised not to use this MS for violence…and yet that… that thing you're in….sob…that's just another stolen MS…taken from this colony… you… you just used it to kill Suu-chan… how can you not say that…sob…that's not violence!" Shinobu cried out. "It'll be the same…this MS will be used for violence too… it will kill more people like Suu-chan if I hand it over to you…" She shouted.

"Shinobu-chan, please, calm down. I had to do that…she had a bazooka aimed…" Lee tried to explain.

"Suu-chan was trying to protect me!" Shinobu fired her VSBR at the Wing Exodus which evaded easily. The Leo unit rushed down and fired a few bursts with its machine gun.

Some of the bullets struck her VSBR which fell out of her hand, luckily unscathed. Shinobu extended her left arm and opened up her beam shield. The red hot lead bullets flashed blue and silver as they burned up in the beam shield. "I'll destroy you!" She reached her right hand to her right hip armor and drew out a beam saber. The beam saber flashed bright red as she drew the hand back and threw it up at the Leo. It spun across the sky and struck the Leo's arms, severing them cleanly off. She grasped the returning saber and falling machine gun and fired the machine gun at Lee.

Lee's MS flashed a few times, disappearing and re-appearing, weaving in between the streaking lead tracers, before it appeared, mid-spin, in front of Shinobu's MS. It pushed the machine gun aside and aimed a rifle at the head of the HINATA. "I don't want to fight either, but for me, peace is everything…even if I must fight to achieve it. I can see you don't want to fight, so please surrender…"

"Wuu…." Shinobu shoved Lee's rifle aside, which accidentally shot downwards, then aimed a spinning kick at his MS that sent it crashing down into the ground.

The location of the fallen VSBR showed up on the radar and Shinobu quickly flew down to retrieve it.

The cloud of dust that was hovering over where the Lee's MS crashed suddenly dissipated, blown away by the roar of the MS' huge boosters. It lifted into the sky and zoomed after Shinobu.

"Maehara-san! Listen to reason! Your friend died because this is a battlefield and it's kill or be killed…If I had any other choice I would have not killed her… Don't force me to do the same to you!"

As Shinobu swooped down to pick up the VSBR, Lee swooped back down after her and fired his Vulcan cannons. Shinobu senses the incoming shots and weaved in between the shots as she reached for the VSBR. She grasped it as she swerved into a horizontal flying position facing upwards, her thrusters barely scraping the ground. She aimed her VSBR again and fired 5 consecutive shots which forced Lee to pull out of his pursuit.

Shinobu lifted back up into the sky and took out her second VSBR. She aimed both VSBRs at Lee and fired. The Wing Exodus weaved in between the shots and came up in front of Shinobu, beam saber out and ready.

Shinobu threw the MS' body backwards, leaning out of the way of the beam saber slash that Lee delivered. She stowed away both VSBRs as she did so, and took out her beam saber.

Lee meanwhile advanced with an overhead slash. Shinobu brought her saber up and blocked. The two sabers met and crackled. Lee forced Shinobu's saber aside by shifting his MS's weight in her direction. She fired up her veneers and strafed aside from Lee's oncoming slash, coming at him again from the side. Lee immediately fired up his thrusters and strafed, evading Shinobu's sideways slash. They boost-strafed around one another, crossing blades as they did so.

Lee made one last quick lunge and knocked aside Shinobu's saber, aiming his saber straight at Shinobu's cockpit. Shinobu was blinded by the flash of the saber as she desperately tried to avoid it…though she knew it was already too late. She shut her eyes, expecting the saber to slash through the cockpit and incinerate her…but it didn't.

She opened up her eyes again and saw that the saber had stopped a mere 2 meters away. Then it was lowered. "Maehara-san…" Lee said over the com. "I…All I want is peace…and OZ promised that. I'll let you go today…but remember…there is no place for innocence on the battlefield." The Wing Exodus's thrusters roared as it flew away.

"Y…You're running away!" Shinobu shouted after him. Then she noticed her energy gauge was in the red zone. Warning lights had started going off. "Uhh…" She muttered as she turned back towards the Morgenroette hangar.

"No place for innocence on the battlefield…" Shinobu whispered, as her MS flew over the wrecked colony below.

* * *

Laboratory Corridors, Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 12.38 GMT

"Hmmm…I'm sure I've seen this bulletin board before…" Rayce looked up at a bulletin board. "And I'm sure I've seen that cigarette butt there…hmmm…which means…." He hit one palm with a fist. "I'm going in circles…yeah, that's it…" he said, nodding in agreement with himself. "…" He punched a hole through the bulletin board. "DAMN IT!"

"Eh?" Part of the wall beside him crumbled, revealing another corridor. "Hmm… I'm guessing this should also lead somewhere…" he followed the corridor, passed a number doors and intersections, until he reached a steel blast door.

"Hmmm…well, looks like a hangar…there might be shelter down there too…" he said, slicing into the control panel and hacking the security codes using his palmtop. "There." The panel beeped its approval. The gigantic doors slowly slid open with an ominous groan.

"What the…" Rayce took a rapid step backwards upon seeing what lay beyond the doors. Its sleek black exterior shone with a majestic darkness. Everything about it suggested certain death, from the colour to the shape as a whole. "Oh…man….now THIS is MY kind of MS…" He walked into the hangar where the MS stood, silent, domineering.

"I wonder what kind of drive system it uses…link or alpha…" He looked around. "No one seems to be around…"

There was a clatter behind him.

"Huh?" Rayce whirled around to regard the source of the sound. "Who's there?"

"Eh? Just a sober man…" The figure in the darkness under a platform said. He was obscured by a number of crates and the darkness itself.

"Yeah, you certainly sound sober…" Rayce said, drawing closer.

"I can see you have a good eye for MSs…hic" The figure said. "hehehe…in fact, I haven't seen a youth with such good eyes in a long time…hic" The figure staggered into the light.

"Huh?" Rayce was slightly taken aback by this strange apparition. It was a bald old man with a strand of white hair sticking out of the back of his head…which was slightly too long for a normal head at that. He had a long, rather frizzled beard that was now smelling strongly of sake. He was dressed in a white robe, held up by a length of rope. In one hand was a bottle of sake, in another was a data disk.

"Hehehe…see what I've done…" He gestured at the MS. "See what…hic… became of my life's work…hic… this is the…hic…culmination of so many years of research…hic… the ultimate harbinger of death…hic…" The old man hiccupped as he spoke, swinging his sake bottle around as he did so.

"Old geezer…you're saying you built this?" Rayce asked. "Or are you just plain drunk? I do believe the latter is more believable…"

"ME! Build this atrocity! Hoh, yes! NO! I left that to the young 'uns who wanted so badly to use the GUNDAM system to build such killing machines…!" The man staggered and fell backwards. "I…I never wanted…I…" The man slumped and started sobbing. "No…This…This is not what…I created the system for…"

"Hey, old geezer, pull yourself together. We've gotta get outta here before the whole place collapses. Do you know if there are any shelters here?" Rayce asked, extending a hand to the old man.

"Collapses…can't you see, young man, this whole place is about to collapse thanks to me….me and my creations….perversions of the ultimate system of good… they came for these…these…weapons of mass destruction…" The old man sobbed. "I've killed the entire colony….and possibly all of mankind…there's no knowing what they will do with such power…I…I must…die for these sins…you go"

"Who cares! To live is the greater challenge! If you think you're so sinful then do something to rectify it!" Rayce shouted with frustration. "and maybe you could start by telling me where the nearest shelter is!"

"…" The old man bowed down his head for a moment.

"Hey, old geezer? You haven't died already, have you?" Rayce looked down at him.

"You…You're right, kid." He said, throwing aside the sake bottle. He got up and walked over to a console and switched on a holographic display. "I don't know what… well…whatever. I can see you're a good young man."

"What? What're you talking about, old geezer." Rayce asked, walking over to him.

"Young man, I'm handing over the possession of this MS to you, the Gundam Deathscythe. You decide what you will become…a harbinger of death, or a saviour of humanity, your choice. But I can see you'll be able to make the right choice." The old man said, typing rapidly on the computer. "That MS, in the wrong hands, will bring death and destruction upon humanity. Now I'm handing over humanity's fate to you and whoever else became the pilots of the other Gundams… choose who you're going to fight for…protect those you hold dear…" The old man continued.

"You know, old geezer, those are really fine words, really fine indeed…but…" Rayce said, all jittery. "This place…"

"And when upon your travels you come across her, please, hand this over to my granddaughter. Her name's Konoka Peacecraft." The old man said, handing over a disk to Rayce.

"Hey, old geezer, nothing personal, but I ain't no delivery boy. You deliver it yourself." Rayce said, handing it back, but the old man was already striding to the console by the MS. "H…Hey! Old geezer. You're gonna hand this over to your granddaughter personally, you hear me!"

"Please, young man, please just listen to the final words of an old man." The old man said.

"You're delirious…ok, is she cute?" Rayce asked, scratching the back of his head and pocketing the disk. "This girl, Konoka Peacecraft."

"Don't push your luck, kid, she's way out of your league." The old man said, but Rayce noticed a twinkle in his eyes when he turned back to regard him. "Right now, anyway." He laughed for a moment. "But that really depends on you. Now go! Take that atrocity, and turn it into a blessing or a curse, whichever one you fancy."

The hangar bay doors opened up slowly, revealing the battle outside. Rayce gulped, "You sure old man, cause I ain't riding no junk ass MS out into that!" Rayce pointed at the battlefield.

"…" The old man watched the battlefield for a moment, silently, before turning back to Rayce. "I think you and that MS will get along just fine."

"Ok then, what about you, old man?" Rayce asked.

"I'll see, wherever the tides of fate bring me. If we're lucky, we might again meet at the intersection of fate." He said.

"Yeah, for all you know, it might be at your granddaughter's wedding…if she's really cute." Rayce nodded.

"You know, you really have quite an attitude for a young'un. I like that. Now show the world what you can do, I'll be watching." The old man walked back into the hangar and disappeared into the thick darkness under the platforms. Rayce could definitely hear a door slide open and shut somewhere in the gloom.

"Oh well…now to see what this MS can do…" Rayce said, getting onto the elevator and going up. He took out the disk and regarded it for a moment. The words 'for my granddaughter, when she is ready." Were written on the top of the disk.

"Interesting…as if I won't look at the contents…" Rayce murmured. "…" he went silent for a moment then "damn…I guess the old man was right…I'm TOO nice…"

"Now what've we got here?" He sat in the cockpit and regarded the console, both hands raised, fingers twitching. "hmm…first of all…stereo…"

"GUNDAM system activated, unit name: XXXG-01D codename: Deathscythe, activated." The words flashed across the screen as the panoramic display system turned on. "Sweet…" Rayce murmured. "Now what have we got…"

"Welcome onboard the MS XXXG-01D, codename Deathscythe. I am the detached battle computer ADA, at your service." A voice said from the speakers inside the cockpit.

"The hell, it's even got a female computer programmed in…even more Sweeeet…" Rayce rubbed his hands together.

"I'm sorry, but what was the meaning of your earlier statement?" The computer asked.

"Oh, you're an A.I…now I understand what the old geezer said about getting along. Right, that's kinda weird, actually, a female A.I. for a MS like this, but I ain't complaining." Rayce said, typing into the computer.

"I don't really understand…" The A.I. replied.

"Well, I can see we'll get along just fine." Rayce said. "Now, please tell me, which button turns on the stereo."

* * *

Onboard an EAF Military Transport, within the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 12.25 GMT

"So…this is what those ZEON folks want…" Mana murmured, looking around.

"What are these…" Asuna asked, looking up at one particular sleek model. "I've never seen such models before…"

"New EAF models, no doubt." Setsuna said. They were all standing in the middle of a huge hangar in the transport ship. On the sides stood 5 different MSs, all secured on steel grids. "though I wonder…why's the transport empty of personnel…they were fighting tooth and nail to defend it outside just a while ago…"

"Hurry de gozaru! This place is about to self destruct! I can't override the system, de gozaru!" Kaede ran into the hangar. "We have to get out, de gozaru!"

"But…our MSs are out of energy Aru!" Ku Fei shouted. "We can't lift off without recharging Aru ne!"

"Quick people, get on those MS!" Mana shouted. "I'm sure they're all geared up for launch, at least. MOVE!"

"Leave our MSs behind, but…" Asuna began.

"That's an order, Asuna!" Mana shouted, running towards the control room. "I'll open the hangars, you guys choose an MS and launch!"

"All right, you heard the lady, scramble!" Setsuna shouted. Everyone ran in separate directions towards the new MSs.

"GUNDAM system activated, unit name: GF13-011NC, codename: Dragon". "Wow, Aru…let's see what this thing can do, Aru…" Ku Fei said, switching on the systems.

"GUNDAM system activated, unit name: GX-9900 codename: X", "Hey, what OS is this?" Asuna moaned. "Darn…get moving!"

"GUNDAM System activated, unit name: XXXG-01S, codename: Shenlong" "Nice to make your acquaintance, de gozaru. Let's work together harmoniously, ne, de gozaru." Kaede said, activating her new MS.

"GUNDAM System Activated, unit name: MAH-001X, codename: Astray RF Blademaster" "I can feel it now…whoever created this MS wanted peace…" Setsuna murmured.

"Get going people!" Mana shouted over the com. The hangar bay doors were slowly opening as Mana ran for the last MS.

"Right, captain." Asuna shouted. "Launch!" One by one the MSs launched out into the depths of space.

"Damn…move you hunk of junk!" Mana shouted. "GUNDAM system activated, unit name RX-78GP02A, codename: Physalis" "Launch!"

As the other 4 MSs cleared the transport, a large supernova lit up behind them. The 4 pilots watched as the inferno spread far and wide in the weightlessness of space.

"Mana…where's Mana…" Asuna shouted.

"She was still inside, de gozaru…" Kaede said.

"Oh no…it can't be…" Setsuna gasped.

"Mana, Aru!" Ku Fei shouted.

"Wait, I've got a signal on the scanner….it's the Physallis…but it can't be…it's still functioning….and it's right in the middle of that explosion…" Asuna said. "This can't be right…"

As the flames and smoke dissipated, a glowing red MS floated in the midst of the wreckage, smoke quickly dissipating around it as its huge cooling fins.

"What the hell…" Asuna shouted. "That's…Amazing! Mana! Are you all right!"

"Yeah…I'm all right…" Mana said over the com. Everyone breathed out with relief. "But this MS….now I can see why it withstood the blast."

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"That's one cool MS, Mana! I want one too, Aru ne!" Ku shouted.

"What is it, de gozaru? You seem worried about something… de gozaru."

"I'm really starting to worry…what exactly does ZEON want by attempting to capture this MS…" Mana murmured. "certainly not to destroy it…which means they intend to use it…"

"Use what?" Asuna asked.

"People, this MS is loaded with a nuclear launcher, with one live tactical nuclear warhead…" Mana said. And then there was silence…

* * *

Somewhere in the Commercial District of ZO-1, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 12.26 GMT

"All right! That's 3 down…and a lot more to go!" Rayce shouted. Three smoking heaps lay behind the Deathscythe, all were once either ZAFT, ZEON, or OZ MSs, whichever it was, it didn't matter to Rayce. "Whoever you guys are, I'll beat you all into space dust! This is my home, so watch yourself when you come visit! I ain't a very nice host!"

"Six MS Zakus detected flying in formation at 10 0'clock…4 OZ Leos at 12 O'clock. And we've got more another company consisting of 2 ZAFT Ginns coming in at 2 O'clock." The battle computer said.

"Looks like we got a tight schedule there…any time for lunch?" Rayce asked, flipping on a few switches. "Get the ECM jammers online, I want full radar invisibility."

"Very funny, I'll add singular sense of humour to your pilot profile. ECM jammers online." The battle computer said.

"You know, for a battle computer, you've got one large digital mouth ADA." Rayce said, taking hold of the controls again. "Now watch the master at work."

"Very well, as you wish." ADA said.

"Hey, where exactly are we headed again?" One of the OZ Leo pilots asked his comrades.

"To the UHF's MS factory, the Morgenroette laboratories. They say there are a few more MSs to retrieve. We've got to get there before ZAFT or ZEON does."

"Hey…did anyone else see that flash on the radar? It was there for just a second then it…" One of the pilots asked.

"Probably just a glitch or the effect of the smoke…don't worry about…h…hey! What…!" The pilot was cut off mid-sentence as his MS was sliced in two.

"What the hell! Battle formation people, get moving!" The wing leader shouted. "Where is it?"

"Sir, something just went past my screen…AGGHHHH!" Another pilot shouted, as his MS was rammed into a sky scraper.

"C'mon people, get me a fix on the target!" The wing leader shouted.

"Sir, it's an enemy MS. It's invisible to radar and scanners, but I think I got a visual…holy…" another pilot said, before the line went silent. A burning ball of flames struck a nearby building and exploded.

"Damn it, come out if you dare, you…" The wing leader shouted, as all around him the remnants of his wing fell towards the earth in flames.

"You what?" A voice came over his com.

"Huh? Ah…AGGHHHH!" The wing leader screamed as he saw a pitch black demon descend across his screen, scythe raised.

"Hey, an entire OZ Leo wing just disappeared on radar." A ZEON pilot said over the com.

"…be careful…whatever hit them, might hit us. Be on your guard." The commanding officer said.

"Yes, Major Haitani. But there wasn't anything else on radar…h…hey, the ZAFT wing on radar just disappeared too…."

"Which means whatever it was, it wasn't ZAFT, OZ, or ZEON…which makes it the EAF, be on full alert. Break formation and put up scanners on full power." Major Haitani said, flipping a few switches on his console.

"Yes si…AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" A Zaku that was flying beside Haitani blew up instantaneously.

"Damn, can anyone get me a visual…this thing's invisible to enemy radar!" Haitani shouted, looking around. "Where the hell are you…."

"Sir, he's right here. Engaging….damn…he disappeared again…Mark! Watch out!"

"UAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" Another Zaku blew up into a shower of flaming debris, followed by anther Zaku that was strangely on the other side of the battlefield.

"Damn, this thing's moving…h..hey? what's that?" One of the pilots shouted, as a large rotating blur flew across his screen. "H…hey, that looked like…a flying beam saber? W..wait…it's turning around…I'm gonna shoot it down!...AAAAAAAGHHHH!"

"What, a flying beam saber?" Haitani shouted, as two more Zakus blew up on his left, and another far on his right. "How's he moving this fast, no one can be at two places at the same time!"

Then he saw it…

The phantom black MS that had wiped out three entire squadrons of MSs…

It floated before him, beam scythe in one hand, the other shield bearing arm extended. A boomerang-like beam saber flew back towards the shield and locked. The MS slowly lowered its shield bearing arm and calmly regarded his opponent.

"Greetings…I can see that you're piloting one of the stolen MSs I'm hearing so much about…" A voice came over his com. "I've been listening to your voice screaming all over the battlefield…and I think I recognize it…who are you? Please do realize that the only reason you're still in the air is because I'm so curious."

"I'm Major Haitani of the ZEON Special Ops Unit." Haitani answered, priming his primary weapons.

"Ah…Haitani!" a face flashed across his screen and smiled at him.

"R…Rayce?" Haitani asked, half disbelieving.

"Yup, it's me, your old buddy, Rayce Farelle…never thought I'd see you here." Rayce laughed. "So, what about it? Wanna surrender, for old time's sake? You are my friend, after all…"

"Why…Rayce…why are you in that unit! Why are you here, on the battlefield! Why are you fighting…and why did you kill my friends!" Haitani shouted.

"Wow…chill man. No one's dead, at least not yet." Rayce laughed. "But anyway, I have the same questions for you…why are you piloting that MS…er…it says here…"

"It's called the MS Gundam Sandrock." ADA filled in.

"Thanks ADA, right, the Sandrock. And you're piloting it for ZEON no less…" Rayce said.

"Answer me first!" Haitani shouted.

"Oh well…it's simple. You attack my home, I bust your guts. That simple. Keitarou, Shinobu, Shirai, Yue, Nodoka, Ssigh, Suu, Negi, Mana, and all our other friends are here on this colony." Rayce said. "I think I have full rights to be in this unit, blasting the crap out of all you civilian killers."

"Hmmph…you know that this colony is harbouring EAF military personnel and is manufacturing weapons for their cause. These units we're in are proof."

"Doesn't concern me. It's my home all the same. They could be deciding to fry the earth for all I care, but it's my home, and I will defend it as long as my friends are in it." Rayce said. "So, what'll it be? Stand down and go out for a couple of drinks together with the others, or I blast your sorry ass out of the sky, your choice."

"You…arrogant…" Haitani's hands shook. "RAYCE!" The Sandrock took out both its huge heat shotels out of their recharge racks in the backpack and flung one in Rayce's direction.

"Your decision, ain't my fault…" Rayce said calmly, spinning around to evade the incoming shotel. The shotel burst through a high rise building behind Rayce and left a crumbling hole.

"Ummm…that shotel had a boomerang system…" ADA cautioned.

"Hmm?" Rayce looked around. "HOLY…" The deathscythe spun out of the way just in time to avoid being fricasseed by the returning shotel that burst out of the same high rise building.

The sandrock was charging at full speed towards Rayce, one shotel up in the air, its other arm catching the other shotel.

Rayce spun his scythe around, ready to counter. Just then, the Sandrock raised its shield and emitted a blinding glare. "Huh? Damn!"

"Gundam Sandrock's 'shield flasher' blinding flare system, it effectively blinds both visuals and exterior scanners." ADA explained.

"You could've warned me sooner, baka ona!" Rayce shouted, blindly flying sideways. "Haitani's supposed to be a pushover at simulator games, how can he be this good?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't underestimate your friends like that." ADA said, wisely.

"Preach again and I'll turn you into a calculator!" Rayce shouted. "Help me find where he is!"

"Right-o! Oh, he's got us…" ADA announced cheerfully.

"Baka ona!"

"So, how about it Rayce…care to surrender?" Haitani smirked. As the Flash subsided, Rayce found the deathscythe held tightly in the Sandrock's pincer grip against a sky scraper. Both shotels had been attached onto the shield to form the Sandrock's cross-crusher pincer.

"You wish, you just got lucky…" Rayce laughed, firing his beam blade stored in his shield. It flew off and came back towards Haitani.

"Damn!" Haitani shouted, turning around so that Rayce faced the incoming beam blade.

"hehehe…got ya!" Rayce laughed. The beam blade made a narrow turn and spun through the Sandrock's shield, severing the pincer system, before smashing into the windows of the building behind the Sandrock. The Deathscythe broke free and readied its scythe. The Sandrock took hold of its two shotels again. The two gundams crossed blades, each trying to force down the other, beam scythe versus heat shotel.

"Well...I can see you've forgotten one thing…" Rayce said, nodding sagely.

"Huh?"

"I've got a beam blade with a boomerang system too." Rayce said. Haitani looked around and saw the incoming beam blade behind him, smashing its way through the building. He disengaged himself from the blade lock and spun sideways out of the beam blade's way as it burst out from the building behind him.

"Well…" Rayce said, catching the beam blade again, and charging. The Deathscythe rammed into the Sandrock and sent it flying through a nearby tower. "Seems like you've gotten slightly better than our days back in the game arcades...but not quite good enough."

"Underestimating me won't get you anywhere." The Sandrock's two shotels burst out of the tower, followed closely by the Sandrock. The Deathscythe narrowly evaded the two shotels by spinning sideways but got caught in the Sandrock's grip. "EAT THIS!" The Sandrock fired its vulcansat the Deathscythe's chestplate, before flinging it through a flying billboard and through another building. The two shotels came back to Haitani who caught them and threw them sideways again. The Deathscythe burst out of the building at top speed, scythe raised. But just as it reached the Sandrock, it was bludgeoned from two sides by two collapsing towers. The two shotels that had just broken through the two tower's support columns came back to Haitani.

"So...what do you think, eh?" Haitani smirked.

"Good...but still not good enough" Rayce said. A whole upper portion of a high rise was toppling down on Haitani.

"Huh, how'd he...!" Haitani shouted, as he sliced through the concrete block with his heat shotels. Out of the smoke and dust in between the two halves came the Deathscythe, descending down with its scythe raised. The beam blade flew from behind it and blasted the shotels out of the surprised Haitani's hands.

"This it it..." Rayce said, pinning down the Sandrock with the tip of his scythe. "Surrender!"

"Never!" Haitani shouted, as the shotels flew back from behind Rayce.

"Oh well..." Rayce said, picking up the Sandrock and flinging it at its own shotels. "Ohhh...that's gotta hurt..." As the shotels ripped through the Sandrock's legs and one of its arms.

"Ok...time for you to withdraw..." Rayce said, landing his Deathscythe on a pile of rocks.

"Huh, what!" Haitani shouted.

"Well, I wouldn't want to see you getting blown to bits by that EAF battlecruiser." Rayce said, gesturing at the huge EAF battlecruiser that had just entered the colony. "Not to mention you're disarmed, not to mention dis-legged. I wouldn't want to finish off such a pathetic loser..."

"Damn, we'll finish this another time, Rayce Farelle!"

"I look forward to it, Haitani. Think over what I said while you're polishing your MS, ok?" Rayce shouted after him. "But don't let your mind wander too far, it's too small to be let out alone."

"I'll get you next time, Rayce, you and your blasted unit!" Haitani flew away towards the colony exit.

"ADA, how far can you aim with the vulcans?" Rayce asked the computer.

"Far enough." ADA said. Rayce could barely register a hint of a smirk in her voice.

"Then prime it."

Haitani suddenly felt a sudden jolt. He checked his MS's status and found that one of his rear thrusters was severely damaged. "DAMN YOU RAYCE FARELLE!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was comical…" Rayce was doubled up with laughter. "Nice aiming, ADA."

"Thank you, Rayce. Now, I suggest rejoining the others at the Morgenroette laboratories…I've intercepted a few radio transmissions and I believe I've located the friends you mentioned in that conversation with that pilot." ADA said. "And don't underestimate that pilot either...he managed to damage us quite significantly. Armor intergrity is actually at 35...getting bludgeoned by those towers was a real pain."

"Right...Right...but don't worry, we got through that one pretty well. Very good ADA…I can see we're going to make really good partners." Rayce said. "Now…where do you store the champagne?"

* * *

Outside Hangar 13, Morgenroette Laboratories, Morgenroette Industrial Park, United HINATA Regencies (UHR) civilian colony, ZO-1, L3 space. 12.20 GMT

"Which lame brain made this impossible system?" Motoko spat, as she tried to type in new control commands into the computer console in front of her. "We asked for human-friendly controls!"

"Wait….this system…" Keitarou was watching her over her shoulders. He reached forwards and started typing rapidly on the keyboard. "You should re-route this command here, then activate the drive link….use the beta format…" He voiced out his actions under his breath.

"Hey, you pervert! Get off me!" Motoko yelled, trying to pound him.

"Please get out of the seat. If we're to get out of here alive, we should at least be able to move." Keitarou said, pushing her out of the seat.

"H…hey! I…!" She stopped, as she saw the speed with which Keitarou was altering the program. She decided to comply and move aside, letting Keitarou take the controls.

"Hey…I'm not trying to rush you or anything…but there's an enemy unit in front of us…" Motoko tapped Keitarou's shoulders.

"There…that's done." Keitarou grasped the control handles and looked up at the screen. Two ZAFT Ginn units landed in front of the Strike. One of them aimed a machine gun at him while the other took out a steel sword. A number of people suddenly came out of the building beside them.

"Damn…that shelter was already full…" Maxton muttered. "We're going to have to go to another area…eh?"

"The battle's still going on outside!" Nodoka cried out.

"So much for escaping…" Yue said calmly, still sipping her tomato juice.

"You gotta be kidding me, we gotta get out of here! Run!" Shirai shouted.

"Guys, take cover. I'll cover you for now, but get out of here!" Keitarou shouted over the external speakers.

"H…Hey, is that Keitarou?" Ssigh asked.

"Yeah, it is! Keitarou! Go!" Shirai shouted.

"You heard what he said, get moving kids!" Maxton shouted. He looked up at Ketarou and murmured, "good luck kid,"

The Ginn with the sword charged towards the Strike. The Strike's phase shift armor system turned on automatically as the sword came down on the mobile suit. There wasn't so much as a scratch.

"Whoaah…what was that?" Keitarou gasped in awe.

"The Phase-shift, it deflects all physical attacks. Basically bullets and other solid objects won't be able to penetrate the armor." Motoko explained. "Now, attacking would be nice. I'd like to get out of here alive, please."

"Now…is there anything we could defend ourselves with…" Keitarou maneuvered the Strike's arms, throwing the Ginn aside. He pushed the touch screen panel, bringing up the weapons panel and selecting the only weapons available, the beam daggers. "Beam daggers…" The Strike took out the two beam daggers stored in its thigh storage spaces and held them reversed fashion. "You gotta be kidding me!"

The Ginn turned towards Keitarou, sword at the ready. It charged. The other Ginn had started to open fire on Keitarou.

Out of reflex, Keitarou maneuvered the Strike's arms around, causing the strike to block the sword with one dagger, before spinning around and stabbing the Ginn in the torso using the other beam dagger.

"Get away from it! It's gonna blow!" Motoko yelled. Keitarou didn't need more warning.

The Strike's thrusters roared, sending the suit forwards, passing the wrecked Ginn that was now crackling, ready to explode. As the Strike gained speed, the Ginn behind it exploded into a huge fireball, leaving a small crater along with a few pieces of scrap metal behind. The Strike charged towards the other Ginn. The Ginn lit up its thrusters and flew up into the air while still firing at Keitarou.

Keitarou took aim and threw one of the beam daggers at the Ginn's machine gun which exploded. He came up close to it and slashed its head off, rendering it immobile.

"Phew…that's…done…" Keitarou wiped the sweat off his brow. "Hope the others got to safety."

The remaining enemy mobile suits in the area all started to retreat. "Huh, that's odd…" Keitarou looked at the radar and noticed all the hostile blips were moving away. "All of the enemy units are moving away simultaneously…ZAFT, OZ, and ZEON…but why?"

"There's your answer, right there!" Motoko pointed at a larger blip on the radar. It was marked Arch-Hinata.

"Eh?" Keitarou looked up at the sky and saw a large battlecruiser descending over the laboratories. "Oh man, that's one huge ship…"

"Ok…you could open up the cockpit now…it's kinda cramped in here…" Motoko said. "Hurry up Baka!"

"Right, right!"

As Keitarou and Motoko descended together using the pilot winch from the cockpit, the others came running up to them.

"Hey, Keitarou, that was way cool!" Ssigh shouted, patting him on the back.

"Rad's the word, man, truly awesome!" Shirai added.

"Th…Thanks for saving u..us, Keitarou-sempai." Nodoka stammered.

"Yeah, thanks." Yue said. "Tomato juice?" She offered Keitarou a carton of juice.

"No thanks Yue…I think I'm gonna puke…" Keitarou moaned. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, gesturing at the sky. A MS was approaching."An enemy MS?" Keitarou was about to rush back into the Strike.

"Hey, that was the MS that saved the shelter escape pods earlier." Shirai said. "I don't think the pilot would harm civilians."

"That's the Hinata, and it's got both hands raised…don't worry, I don't think it means any harm." Motoko said. "But stay alert."

The MS landed gracefully beside the Strike. The cockpit opened up and the pilot was lowered down by the pilot winch.

"Is that…who I think it is…?" Ssigh asked, straining his eyes.

"It's…it can't be…" Shirai said.

"Yep…she saved those evacuees…" Yue said.

"It's…It's…" Nodoka stammered.

"Shinobu Maehara…" Maxton said.

"That little girl piloted that MS?" Motoko asked incredulously. "No way!"

"You guys are all right…that's a relief…" Shinobu said as she approached them. "hmmm? why're you all staring at me like that? By the way, I watched the last part of that MS's battle." She pointed at the Strike. "Where's the pilot, I must thank him for protecting you guys."

Everyone pointed at Keitarou. Shinobu stared open-mouthed at Keitarou for a few moments. "Keitarou-sempai? That was amazing!" Shinobu gasped in awe.

"Shinobu-chan…you're all right!" Nodoka ran forwards and hugged her friend, followed by Yue.

"Shinobu-chan, did you really pilot that thing!" Ssigh asked her, grasping her by the shoulders. "That was truly amazing, the way you shot down those pirates!"

"Yeah, gotta hand it to you, Shinobu-chan, you maybe small but you pack quite a punch." Shirai said, laughing.

"Good job, Shinobu, saving those evacuees and all…though next time I would rather you not risk yourself like that." Maxton said, patting her on the shoulder. "Well, a little round of applause for our Ace pilots here." Everyone clapped…with the exception of Motoko…who was aiming a gun at them.

"huh, Aoyama-san?" Keitarou was taken aback by the gun.

"I'm sorry, these MSs are military secrets…I can't allow civilians that have seen it roam free. I'll have to take you two with me." She gestured at Keitarou and Shinobu.

"You gotta be kidding us!" Shirai shouted. Just then the ground shook. They all looked around and saw three ZEON MS Zakus standing by the gundams, weapons raised.

"Surrender peacefully and you will be taken in as prisoners of war. Otherwise, we couldn't guarantee your safety, EAF." One of the pilots said using his external speakers.

"Damn…there's no way we'd be able to get on the MSs in time…" Keitarou muttered.

"Awawawa…what'll we do…" Shinobu's eyes went all twirly.

"Hey, what's that?" Ssigh pointed up at the sky. All three Zakus turned around, noticing the new presence. It was a large black object, speeding towards them at an insane speed. All three Zakus opened fire on the unidentified object which just zipped in between the tracers.

It came up right in front of the first Zaku and with a quick spinning movement, it severed the legs of the Zaku. In a flash, it appeared beside the second Zaku…which was already crackling in the middle, ready to explode. The third Zaku tried to escape but was quickly pinned down, slashed in two by something the black figure threw.

The jet black MS turned towards Keitarou and the others as the Zakus exploded, catching the scythe that it had thrown like a boomerang. It spun its scythe in a would be cool manner before slamming its tip into the ground. The cockpit opened up and revealed the pilot.

"Hell no…" Shirai muttered.

"That explains the fancy tricks…" Yue said calmly.

"…heh, that makes our third Ace today." Maxton turned back to Motoko. "No, you're not taking my students away. They're my responsibilities and the EAF have no authority over UHR citizens."

"It doesn't matter whether they were ORB, EA, or ZEON citizens, this place became a demilitarized zone as soon as the assault started and international laws allow the taking of another nation's citizens as prisoners should they interfere with military…" Motoko explained.

"Who DAMN cares?" Ssigh shouted, interrupting Motoko. Rayce had gotten down and was approaching.

"Hey, no applause? You gotta say that was cool." Rayce said, coming up to the others.

"You! I'm going to have to take you with me as well." Motoko said, pointing at Rayce. "That MS is EAF military property, you will do well by complying as you bear witness to military secrets…"

"Hey, that MS is mine! That old geezer gave it to me!" Rayce shouted. "And what do you mean I have to come with you!"

"You aren't taking them, not while we're around!" Shirai shouted, standing in front of Motoko.

"Over our dead bodies!" Ssigh shouted.

"If you take them, you're gonna have to take us too." Yue said, calmly, positioning herself in front of Shinobu.

"Anou…yes, you can't take them! Not while we're here!" Nodoka shouted.

"And you're all saying this in the face of a gun…impressive. Very well, I'll take all of you in. We'll guarantee your safety as long as you cooperate. You are off course, civilians." Motoko said. The Arch-Hinata had landed close-by.

"Well, considering the circumstances, that isn't a bad offer." Maxton suddenly said.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"I mean, think about it. There are no shelters left…the colony has gotten severely destabilized and may collapse at any moment…going on that ship would at least mean we'll survive." Maxton reasoned.

"He's right…" Keitarou said. "Very well then, we'll come."

"Well, first of all, I'm going to need your help." Motoko said, blushing slightly from the embarrassment. "Please pilot those things onto the ship…"

Everyone face faulted.

* * *

Onboard an unknown ship, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 13.10 GMT

"Kaolla Suu?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Suu's head was spinning, her vision blurry. She tried to open her eyes properly. "Am I…?"

"No, you're not dead, not yet anyway…" the voice said.

"Where…is Suu-chan?" Suu asked.

"Onboard the ZEON flagship, Halcrest. You're our special guest here. Welcome."

"I…uh…is it normal…to tie up special guests?" Suu asked, looking about. "Suu-chan's feeling a little cramped."

"Bear with me. I'll release you as soon as you agree to our conditions." The source of the voice advanced from behind the seat she was bound to and stood in front of her. "So, you're the designer of the new EAF weapons…those new MSs. I must say, you're not quite what I imagined."

"Suu-chan gets that a lot, hehehehe…" Suu giggled. "I didn't design them, I only continued my parents' project."

"Right, now, ZEON is fighting a war for independence and the last thing we want is the EAF to gain the upperhand. Neither do we want the UHR to possess such technology and power, or for the other nations to gain the ability to reproduce it. To that end, we have stolen not only the new units but also kidnapped you, the designer."

"Hey, don't I know you?" The little designer asked.

"Heh, I thought you might ask that. No one seems to be able to remember me… I'm Haitani, remember?" the young man came closer. "I'm sorry for doing this Suu-chan, but the colonies have suffered for long enough under the heel of the EAF… we've been suspected of collaborating with ZAFT for a long time… now we have finally gained the ability to fight for our own freedom."

"hehehehehe…and yet, Haitani, you're a coordinator…" Suu laughed.

"I'm still a ZEON advocate. My parents were naturals…the natural colony L3-22 was their home…until the paranoid EAF accused it of secretly helping ZAFT…" Haitani said.

"You know, I don't know how far ZEON's brainwashed you, but freedom and independence is the last thing the Zabi family wants…ZEON's nothing more than an extension of their ambitions." Suu laughed. "You really want to be their pawn?"

"My loyalties do not lie with the Zabi, and they know that. Many people aren't. Their loyalties lie with Char Aznabel, son of Zeon Zum Daikun, the original proclaimer of independence of the natural colonies." Haitani said.

"Well, suit yourself. Just keep me out of your weird ambitions for revenge or whatever. We might have been friends, but if you decide to go down that road, then we might as well forget that friendship." Suu said, looking away.

"Listen to me, you little brat!" Haitani shouted, holding Suu by the shoulders. "I don't care what you think, but you will help ZEON gain independence, whether you like it or not. I never thought the designer would be you, Suu, that is unfortunate…but you are, and there's no way past it. Only you can help ZEON overcome the new EAF threat."

"Yeah, as if. Look at yourself, Haitani-kun, you've turned into just another civilian killer… you were there with the ZEONs when they assaulted our colony, weren't you? Our colony was a civilian colony…" Suu said, scowling up at him.

"And yet you build weapons for the EAF…"

"So be it, people have got to eat. Anyway, it was my parents' last wish, to end the war and return to PLANT. If these things will end the war, then I'll finish them." Suu said. "I never thought the UHR would sell them to the EAF. The EAF killed my parents."

"I…I'm sorry, Suu-chan…they asked me to talk to you…since we were old friends… but I was also asked to deliver a final ultimatum, though I seriously don't like it… but for the sake of ZEON…" Haitani looked down.

"It's my sister, isn't it?" Suu asked quietly.

"…" Haitani remained quiet for a moment. "You already know… "

"Yes, as long as I cooperate, you'll guarantee her safety and so on and so forth, right?" Suu said. "You ZEON lowlifes are just so predictable. You're nothing more than scumbags as far as I'm concerned."

"Listen, Suu-chan…"

"There's nothing more to listen to or be discussed. I'll cooperate…just let me see my sister, then I'll do whatever you like as long as she is kept safe. And perhaps it's a little too much to ask you to let her go?" Suu asked, sarcastically.

"No…" Haitani looked down. "Sorry, Suu-chan."

"Good…then I wait for the day the other Gundam pilots pound ZEON into the dirt." Suu said. "And you wouldn't have any bananas, would you? I'm hungry."

"Same old Suu…"

"No, wars change people. You should know that better than anyone."

To be Continued…

* * *

Credits:

Written by: Beyond the Bounds

Cast (in order of appearance)

Keitarou Urashima:Keitarou Urashima from Love Hina

Naru Narusegawa: Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina

Rayce Farelle: Rayce Farelle from Love Hina Children of the Exodus

Shinobu Maehara:Shinobu Maehara from Love Hina

Mei Narusegawa/Sakura:Mei Narusegawa/Sakura from Love Hina/MSN

Kanako Yula Hina:Kanako Urashima from Love Hina

Shirai:Shirai from Love Hina

Nodoka Miyazaki:Nodoka Miyazaki from Mahou Sensei Negima

Ssigh Arggle:Ssigh Arggle from Gundam Seed

Flay Allstar: Flay Allstar from Gundam Seed

Yue Ayase: Yue Ayase from Mahou Sensei Negima

Makie Sasaki: Makie Sasaki from Mahou Sensei Negima

Chao Rin Yen: Chao Rin Yen from Mahou Sensei Negima

Mitsune Konno: Mitsune Konno from Love Hina

Motoko Aoyama: Aoyama Motoko from Love Hina

Sarah McDouggal: Sarah McDouggal from Love Hina

Amala Suu: Amala Suu from Love Hina

Kaolla suu:Kaolla Suu from Love Hina

Negi Springfield:Negi Springfield from Mahou Sensei Negima

Mana Springfield:Mana Springfield from Mahou Sensei Negima

Kotarou:Kotarou from Mahou Sensei Negima

Lee Davis:Lee Davis from Love Hina Children of the Exodus

Asuna Kagurazaka:Asuna Kagurazaka from Mahou Sensei Negima

Kaede Nagase:Kaede Nagase from Mahou Sensei Negima

Setsuna Sakurazaki:Setsuna Sakurazaki from Mahou Sensei Negima

Mana Tatsumiya: Mana Tatsumiya from Mahou Sensei Negima

Sai Ku Fei :Ku Fei from Mahou Sensei Negima

Haitani: Haitani from Love Hina

Gundams (so far):

Strike Gundam (from Gundam Seed), piloted by Keitaoru Urashima (faction not yet decided)

Gundam Duel (From Gundam Seed), piloted by Chao Rin Yen (ZAFT)

Gundam Buster (From Gundam Seed), piloted by Makie Sasaki (ZAFT)

Gundam Blitz (From Gundam Seed), piloted by Mitsune Konno (ZAFT)

Gundam Aegis (From Gundam Seed), piloted by Naru Narusegawa (ZAFT)

Gundam Heavy Arms (From Gundam Wing), piloted by Kaolla Suu (faction not yet decided)

Gundam Geminass (From Gundam G-Unit, Wing Dual Story), piloted by Kotarou (OZ)

Gundam Wing Exodus (OC, based on Gundam Wing from Gundam Wing), piloted by Lee Davis (OZ)

Gundam Epyon (From Gundam Wing), piloted by Negi Springfield (faction not yet decided)

Gundam Hinata (OC, based on Gundam F91 from Mobile Suit Gundam F91), piloted by Shinobu Maehara (faction not yet decided)

Gundam Deathscythe (From Gundam Wing), piloted by Rayce Farelle (faction not yet decided)

Dragon Gundam (From Mobile Fighter G Gundam), piloted by Ku Fei (Galeniev Mercenary Force)

Gundam X (From After War Gundam X), piloted by Asuna Kagurazaka (Galeniev Mercenary Force)

Gundam Shenlong (From Gundam Wing), piloted by Kaede Nagase (Galeniev Mercenary Force)

Gundam Astray RF Custom Blademaster (OC, based on gundam Astray RF From Gundam Seed), piloted by Setsuna Sakurazaki (Galeniev Mercenary Force)

Gundam Physalis, AKA GP02 (from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory/Last Blitz of ZEON), piloted by Mana Tatsumiya (Galeniev Mercenary Force)

That makes 16 gundams so far…and 16 pilots…Any more suggestions?


	3. Chp3: Innocence on the Battlefield

Thanks for making it to chapter 3. Also, another story, New Mobile Suit: Project Gundam Hina Eternity: Angel Advent is going to be released in the Mahou Sensei Negima section. It's about the personal experiences of the Angels of the war, Naru, Mitsune, Makie, Chao, Mana, Asuna, Kaede, Ku Fei, Setsuna, and Mei in the one year leading up to the events in this story. Please take a peek when it comes out. It'll give you a good insight into the motives of each pilot for entering the battlefield.

Also, new updates are out for Love Hina Alternative and Soul Requiem! Don't forget to check them out. Love Hina Children of the Exodus and Final Hina Fantasy are going to be re-written over the summer holidays, so stay tuned for more new releases from Beyond the Bounds!

Also, notice to everyone here. Some gundams here haven't even been released yet. Check Wikipedia or any gundam mecha sites for some of the gundams featuring here for more information, such as the Gundam regenerate, Astray out frame, hyperion, dreadnought, etc.

Now, to reply to reviews!

Frogger54: Thanks for the review. Yeah, I seriously need ideas for more gundams to add. I'm going through my gundam profiles, and I'm even looking into all the new Gundam Seed gundams. Thanks for the positive comments and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Slimjim27: Yeah, definitely. You'll find a few more Gundam characters in this very chapter. Almost the entire Gundam Seed cast will be starring and part of the Gundam Seed cast, definitely...don't know about the characters from other series yet. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hirrayami Otoni: Hmm...I've actually heard of that game but I haven't actually seen it. I heard it's pretty good. I know for a fact that a game called ACE (another century's episode) was just published recently, and it has most of the recent mechas in it. Unfortunately the US version hasn't been released yet, at least not where I am. Thanks for the heads up, I'll try and look for that game. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Desolatedking: Haha, caught me out, huh? Yes, I pulled ADA out of ZOE. But the ADA here in this story, as you might have already noticed, has a lot more character. She's also slightly more peppy and active than the original ADA and I thought it would match the pilot's, Rayce Farelle's, character. Yeah, the game certainly rocks. Who knows, I might just pull Jehuty and Anubis in as well, as well as Leo Stenbuck's orbital frame (can't remember the name right now) and all those other cool orbital frames. We'll see. Anyway, thanks for the review and please enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, Negima, or the Gundam series. Sorry.

Chapter 3: Innocence in the Battlefield

* * *

Brig, on board the ZEON flagship, Halcrest, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 13.30 GMT 

"So…that's how it is?" Amala asked.

"Yep…just when things were finally gonna look up for us…whooomph…fzzzt… another nation wants my brains…" Suu sighed. "It's not easy being a genius…"

"I guess…we'll just have to wait it out, Suu-chan…" Amala sighed, crossing her legs. "We still can't let our parents' wishes die out. If the G-project can still somehow bring peace back, then it's our last bet."

"But…in the hands of ZEON…the G-project will…" Suu looked down.

"Don't worry, Suu-chan. As far as we know, every faction has stolen at least a few G-project samples, am I right? Every single one of those units symbolize true peace and freedom…every one of the pilots chosen by those units will somehow see its true purpose…every one of them will blaze a path towards true peace." Amala said, closing her eyes. "The wishes of humanity are embedded in every one of your and our parents' creations, Suu-chan…none of it will go to waste."

"I hope…" Suu said.

"As soon as you find the opportunity, Suu-chan, you must escape." Amala whispered.

"No, I can't…not without you, sis…" Suu sighed. "You know I can't…"

"It's no longer about me or you…Suu-chan…it's about the balance of power within the earth sphere. ZEON is trying to lead the colonies towards independence but what it really wants is to replace the power of the Earth Alliance and rule the colonies…to that end, they must keep the colonies united, and to do that they need a common enemy." Amala explained, looking straight at Suu.

"Ok, ok…whatever. Anyway, do you have any spare bananas? These people here only have canned food…" Suu asked.

* * *

MS Hangar, on board the ZEON flagship, Halcrest, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 13.45 GMT 

"The Phase shift…Trans-Phase Armour…SOU-system…Psycom system…Bio-sensor system…DRAGOON system…Pi-x system…VSBR…Active Spirit Amplifier…the ZERO…microwave launcher system…G-unit system…amazing Suu-chan, you've certainly been busy…" An old man with bionic goggles and a bionic arm remarked, walking beside Suu. An assortment of eccentric-looking men in lab coats was trailing behind him. They were all in the Halcrest's hangar. On one side stood the Heavy Arms. On another side stood the Sandrock. Both were undergoing major repairs. Beside the Heavy Arms stood three other MSs. One had a huge backpack with 4 finger-like projections. The other had two large wing-like flight stabilizers. Another looked like a standard GUNDAM MS.

"How'd you people get caught? I thought you ran away with the initial Wing Zero plans as well as a few other MS plans shortly after the UHR agreed to build MSs for the EAF and found out about the ZERO project." Suu asked.

"Shortly after your parents…er…passed away…" A man with a fake red nose on his face said. "Following Doctor J's advice…" The man gestured at the old man with a bionic arm, "We did escape from the UHR…we went into separate hiding places in each of the 5 colony clusters…then we got involved in local underground rebellion organzations…."

"Yes, as Doctor S mentioned, we went underground." Continued another round faced man with a jovial smile. "But then ZEON rallied together the rebel organizations… unfortunately we got pulled in as well."

"Yes, yes…and now…we're building weapons for the principality of ZEON." A man with an umbrella-like hairstyle sighed, nodding. "Though I do believe we still have a chance, Suu-chan…"

"Yes, as professor G said, we might still have a chance." Doctor S said. "Part of our new MSs, all of which were based on the Wing Zero plans and other plans we took from the UHR, are almost done. We could still wage a war for independence on behalf of the natural colonies…the natural colonies are against the EAF-ZAFT war, and further more, there are those who don't agree with the principality of ZEON either…"

"Master O here…" Professor G gestured at a tall, dark-skinned man, "has already finished his MS….the MS Master…Doctor J has just finished his MS Wing. I myself have just finished the MS Regenerate. As for instructor H…" he gestured at the round-faced man. "and Doctor S, they have yet to start contruction of their MSs.

"Which is why we're going to need to borrow the MS Heavy Arms and MS Sandrock…we've selected our five pilots to represent the five colony clusters, but we're two MSs short." Doctor S explained. "We were caught too soon…if only we could finish those projects…"

"And…you guys want my MSs? To fight a war for the independence of the colonies?" Suu asked, swinging up onto a tall platform beside the MS Heavy Arms.

"Yes, think about it. With the Colonies independent, they'd be able to decide for themselves whether or not they want to support the EAF and whether or not they want a war with ZAFT. Millions of colonists die each day, Suu-chan, from fighting this foolish war with ZAFT for the ignorant EAF…what have they done for the colonies? Nothing but exploit every single one." Doctor J said, looking up at Suu. "Don't you know why your parents named those machines GUNDAMs?"

"It stands for General Unilateral Neural-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver, whatever that is…." Suu said, typing into a console on the platform. "Whatever that means…"

"That's what they tried to make up…what it really means is 'freedom'." Doctor J said. Suu suddenly looked down at him with a bewildered expression. "That's what your parents decided…Gundam is mol-molian for 'freedom'."

"…well…" Suu looked up at the Heavy Arms, then at the Sandrock. "Does ZEON know about this?"

"As far as they know, we're going to use these MSs in an operation called operation Meteor…to drop a whole colony on Earth and attack with the MSs in the ensuing chaos." Doctor S explained. "That's the last thing we want…that's why we're going to get those 5 chosen pilots to steal the gundams and wage a solo war."

"A solo war? Those things aren't exactly independent." Suu said, leaping back down. "They can't function without a back-up ship of some sort. They'd run out of batteries on the trip to earth, for one thing." Suu explained. "Imagine running out of batteries in space without a support ship."

"That's why we're going to install ultra-compact fusion generators onboard." Instructor H said.

"Fusion generators?" Suu suddenly laughed. "Have you forgotten about the ZAFT n-jammers? No nuclear device could operate within the Earth sphere as long as the n-jammers are active."

"Have you forgotten about your own creation…the n-jammer canceller?" Professor G asked. Suu looked around in shock.

"That was encrypted data…how'd you…!" Suu asked, wide-eyed.

"that encryption code was a game we played with your parents and the other first generation MS designers." Instructor H reminisced. "Hiding it onboard the Heavy Arms wasn't a wise choice…though at least you separated the blueprints for the other gundams amongst the computers of the other MSs…now that was wise."

"The neutron-jammer canceller, that's…it can't fall into the EAF, OZ, or ZEON's hands…it would be a catastrophe if something like that happened!" Suu shouted.

"No worries…it's safe with us. Don't worry Suu-chan…we'll continue your parents' wishes and end this war…" Doctor J said, slapping her on the back. "Leave it to us and the gundams."

* * *

On the other side of the MS hangar, on board the ZEON flagship, Halcrest, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 13.45 GMT 

"So, you're telling me she's the one we're looking for?" A man in a uniform that seriously boasted his rank said, gesturing at a little girl who was being held by two ZEON soldiers. Behind them was an open shelter escape pod bearing the UHR emblem. The other evacuees were being led away by other soldiers.

"Yes, sir, she's the new prototype new-type coordinator. Supposedly the most efficient pilot ever created." A man in a labcoat answered beside him.

"Unhand me, you bakas!" The little girl shouted. She stomped on the foot of one of the soldiers holding her on her left, causing him to release her arm as he hopped on one foot in pain. She whirled around and kicked the other soldier in the stomach with her left knee. As he doubled up in pain, she raised both arms and knocked him down to the ground. Panting, she made a run for it.

"Ah…stop where you are…Sarah…" The commanding officer said. Sarah looked around and gasped.

"Sarah…no…RUN!" The soldiers beside the commanding officer were holding a bespectacled man in a white labcoat.

"Papa!" Sarah shouted, stunned. Two other soldiers came up from behind her and took hold of her. "Damn!"

"I'm sure you've seen this in the movies, Sarah…you know how it works. You cooperate, your daddy's kept safe. You disobey, your daddy dies." The commander said in a 'point-of-fact' sort of tone. "You, see, Mr. Noriyasu Seta, the power of love at work…"

"Sarah…" Seta started, before the soldier beside him hit him in the ribs with the butt of his rifle, blowing the wind out of him.

"Papa! If you do that again, I swear I'll…." Sarah shouted.

"Sarah…." The commander waved one finger in the air. "ah…ah…ah…naughty girl…"

"Grr…" Sarah gritted her teeth. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you…to pilot that…" The commander pointed up at a nearby MS, the one in varying hues of white and blue. "The MS Hyperion…"

"Huh! What!" Sarah shouted, a hint of incredulity in her voice. "You gotta be kidding me! How am I supposed to know how…"

"It'll come naturally, I assure you…it seems your daddy has never told you anything…but we'll give all our support, and by the end of today, you'll be flying it like a pro." The commander smiled. "chop chop, get to it then. I'm just going to have a little chat with your daddy over some tea and biscuits now, all right? Be a good girl, Sarah." The commander said sweetly, gesturing at the soldiers to take Sarah away.

"PAPA!" Sarah cried out.

"Sarah…" Seta whispered, as he was led away.

"Papa…" Sarah whispered, as she watched her father disappear behind the metal sliding doors leading off the hangar.

* * *

Hangar, on board the EAF Arch-class flagship, the Arch-Hinata, inside ZO-1, UHR territory, 13.55 GMT 

"That's it then…all three MSs all safe and secured." Motoko said, watching the technicians secure all three MSs. "Task complete."

"So, this is all we got? Just three? Of the 20 that were supposed to have been completed?" A black haired woman in a high-ranking official's uniform came in to the hangar.

"Ah, yes, greetings, Major Haruka…unfortunately the other 17 were stolen by either ZAFT, OZ, or ZEON." Motoko stood to attention and saluted.

"At ease, Lieutenant." Haruka said. "Well, I must at least commend you for bringing in at least three of them. Now we could leave it all to the ship's executive officer…"

"Major Haruka, urgent message from central!" A corporal ran up to Haruka, carrying a letter.

"Hmmm?"

* * *

Hangar, on board the EAF Arch-class flagship, the Arch-Hinata, inside ZO-1, UHR territory, 13.55 GMT 

"So…that's it then, it's all over. They should let us go soon, I guess." Keitarou said.

"Hopefully…" Rayce said, looking up at the Deathscythe. "Pity…I was starting to like that MS…". He walked away down the hangar. "Man, I gotta go reply to the call of nature…please tell me I don't have to walk to the end of the hangar…"

"Shinobu?" Keitarou whirled around and found Shinobu standing quietly by the MS Hinata. She seemed to be staring at the MS. Suddenly she collapsed onto her knees. "SHINOBU!" Keitarou cried, running over and crouching by her, holding her shoulders. "Shinobu, you ok?"

"I'm…just tired…Keitarou-sempai…" Shinobu said in a tiny voice, before suddenly sobbing. "Suu-chan…Suu-chan…Huuuuuuuuuu…." She sobbed into Keitarou's shirt.

"Shinobu-chan…it's ok, it's all over now…we're going home, ok? You're going back to the UHR, we all are…" Keitarou looked down at her, thinking it was only fatigue after the battle.

"Suu-chan…" Shinobu looked up at Keitarou. "She died, Keitarou-sempai…Suu-chan was killed…she was p…piloting that MS….then another MS came….then it shot…then…then…" Shinobu's sobs were going out of control, to the point of gasping.

"Shush…I understand, Shinobu-chan. Suu-chan was probably trying her best to save the colony too…just like you and me…and probably Rayce, though I sometimes question his motives…" Keitarou held Shinobu close. "Suu-chan…" He whispered. "Suu-chan…" he closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. "Suu-chan…"

* * *

Pilot Briefing Room, on board the ZAFT Nazca-class ship, Mycelwen, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 14.00 GMT 

"All right, good show pilots. Now, do you feel comfortable with your new MSs?" Commander Raw La Klueze asked.

"That EAF model isn't that bad, actually." Makie remarked. "In fact it's capabilities seem beyond that of our Ginns, with all due respect off course."

"No, seriously, those four MSs we got are far better than any Ginn unit we've ever piloted." Chao said.

"Hand it over to Chao. She knows her MSs better than anyone." Mitsune said, sitting back on the lounge sofa and stretching.

"…" Naru remained quiet.

"What about you, Lieutenant Narusegawa? What do you think?" Commander Klueze asked.

"Oh, sorry sir. I believe the new EAF MSs are fit for combat duty. I haven't actually engaged any enemy units in that MS, but there's nothing about it that would cause me to doubt…" Naru reported, before Klueze interrupted.

"Is something troubling you, lieutenant?" He asked.

"N…no, sir." Naru replied, rather shocked.

"Very well, you should report to the infirmary if you're not feeling well." Klueze said. "Rustal's death was unfortunate, but he died serving the ideals of ZAFT and PLANT, and no ZAFT soldier or any advocate of our proud ideals could deserve a better death. He has been given a promotion to Major, post-mortem. His parents have been notified. It is of no use to dwell on the past…rather, we must continue the fight to honour his memory."

"Yes…sir…" Naru answered.

"All right, the EAF's new flagship, the Arch-Hinata, is now inside the colony itself. Now is the best time to take it down, right before it leaves the colony. Evacuation should be complete by now, so civilian casualties should be minimal." Klueze said. "Chao, Makie, Mitsune, I know you're tired after that mission but the time to strike is now. You three will pilot those three new MSs we've just obtained and destroy the Arch-Hinata or at least render it immobile."

"S…Sir, I…" Naru got up, noticing that her name wasn't mentioned.

"You, lieutenant Narusegawa, are to stay here. I'm a bit concerned with you right now." Klueze said. "All right, pilots, to your stations."

"Yes, sir!" The three of them saluted. Klueze saluted back and left the room.

"Well…so we've got new MSs…" Makie sighed, sitting back down.

"Hmmm…" Chao seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey, Naru, what's wrong with you, girl? Don't tell me you had the hots for Rusty." Mitsune sat down and looked up at Naru.

"No, Mitsune…" Naru smiled up at her friend. "It's just that…"

"Oneechan!" Naru suddenly had the wind knocked out of her as a small figure rammed into her side.

"Oooof….Mei-chan…" Naru gasped.

"You're safe…" Mei buried her face into Naru.

"Mei…that wasn't the first mission I ever did, calm down." Naru looked down at her sister. "No need to worry over things like that." Naru pushed Mei away slightly by the shoulders and looked at her face. "You should have more faith in your sister."

"Oneechan…I'm just so glad you're back." Mei said.

"Yeah, you should've seen her. We had to escort her all the way back out cause she was day-dreaming the whole way back." Chao laughed. "I mean, she was practically a sitting duck if I ever saw one."

"Oneechan!" Mei shouted. "You can't be careless like that!"

"Don't worry, we've got each other's backs." Makie said, happily as usual.

"Yeah, and she got excused from the next mission too." Mitsune said. "Lucky girl. Well, we'll see you after. I've got a few bottles of sake…"

"Mitsune-sempai!" Makie shouted.

"Okay…okay, chill…sheesh, I know the rules about you underaged…" Mitsune said, raising both hands.

"We're in the military, Mitsune-sempai…at least try not to get in trouble. I wouldn't want to see you get thrown in detention." Makie said.

"Heh, don't worry about me, Makie-chan, I'm full-proof!" Mitsune laughed. "Let's go kick some EAF ass!"

* * *

Ship Infirmary, on board the OZ flagship, Grand Shario, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 14.05 GMT 

"So, is she ok?" Lee asked.

"Yes, she's resting in the infirmary now. Her condition's stabilized but she'll have to remain in our care for a few weeks." The ship doctor explained. "It's not her I'm worried about, it's that kid."

"Huh? What's wrong with Negi?" Lee asked.

"It seems…" The doctor looked down at his clipboard. "It seems he went through a serious trauma…now he's semi-conscious but it seems as if he's hallucinating." He replied.

"Hallucinating?" Kotarou asked. "What caused that?"

"Well…I don't know exactly…we think it was just that attack…but then again, you told us he has no piloting experience whatsoever. Which makes us wonder…how could he pilot that MS so skillfully. We got some technicians to check that MS…strangely the systems in the cockpit won't shut down, and it's continually transmitting signals…" The doctor replied.

"Signals? Where?" Lee asked.

"That's the strange thing…the signals only reach as far as the cockpit seat. The technicians got a headache after sitting in there for some time." The doctor said. "I don't know much about MSs, but as far as I know, no MS sends out headache-causing signals. I might just be speculating here, but I believe the kid's trauma was caused by that MS's operating system."

"What kind of system would do that…" Lee asked, mostly to himself.

"Wow, a mystery MS…I think I should investi…" Kotarou started.

"No, don't try anything. We don't know for sure what the EAF or UHR placed in that thing. As far as we know, it's potentially harmful. We should first report to commander Takamichi." Lee said.

"Oh sure, tell the big man." Kotarou said. "Well, you do that. I wanna see the kid. You told me he's my age, right?"

"Yeah, he sure is." Lee said. "I'll go check up on him as well."

* * *

MS Hangar, on board the Mercenary Ship, Galeniev Altus, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 14.12 GMT 

"So…what do we do now?" Asuna asked, floating upside down above the five seized MSs.

"We hand them over to ZEON…that's what we're paid to do." Mana said, leaping down from the Physallis' cockpit.

"But, Captain…knowing the kind of fire-power that thing packs, we can't hand these over to ZEON…or any faction for that matter…that's for sure." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna…we are mercenaries…as long as they don't tell us to kill civilians, we do it." Mana said, emphasizing the word 'mercenary'. "We work for the money, nothing more, nothing less. There is no place on the battlefield for innocence…no petty ideals would survive even a minute out in that harsh reality out there." Everyone looked at one another before lowering their heads in contemplation.

"A live nuclear warhead on an MS…but wouldn't the n-jammer render it useless?" Kaede asked.

"That's the thing…the Physallis' nuclear warhead is equipped with something called an n-jammer canceller…it cancels out the n-jammer signals and allows nuclear reactions to occur." Mana said, looking up at the Physallis.

"hmmm…definitely not, especially not to a faction as ambitious as ZEON." Setsuna said, hands crossed and eyes closed in thought. "No, we can't hand it over…Captain, please reconsider."

"What…and give up the pay?" Mana said, looking at Setsuna.

"It's not about the pay…this single warhead could wipe out a whole battalion…I don't think I want that on my conscience." Asuna said, floating down. "And imagine if another faction is able to replicate the n-jammer canceller technology…it'll be Junius Seven all over again."

Everyone went silent as they looked back into their respective pasts…then everyone looked up at one another and nodded. There must not be another Junius Seven, another Bloody Valentine…everyone with the exception of Mana.

"Petty ideals don't get us anywhere…" Mana said, with a final tone. "We need to survive, and to survive we must work…this is our job, people. Patch up your bleeding hearts…it doesn't suit mercenaries." Mana said, turning around.

"Captain!" Asuna and Setsuna shouted.

"Yes, I am the captain…I make the decisions here." Mana said, turning her head sideways to look at them. "Does anyone have a problem? Insubordination is not tolerated…not above this ship…" Mana looked down. "Damn…why do things like this always happen to me…" Mana sighed under her breath.

"Well…the captain has spoken…it's her call, not ours, Aru." Ku Fei sighed. "We wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Captain Mana…so let's just trust in her decision."

"Very well, de gozaru. We do need the money too…we just lost our MSs…" Kaede said, looking up at the stolen MSs. "I liked those customs, de gozaru…what a pity de gozaru."

"But…such a weapon…in the hands of ZEON…" Asuna cried. "There's no knowing what they'd do. They're naturals too! After they finish off the EAF with that thing, they'll turn their sights in PLANT's direction…."

"Another Junius Seven…" Setsuna sighed. "Well…that is the worst case scenario…we don't have to worry that much…right now, anyway…" All four of them looked up at the five MSs lined in their hangar, every single one of them demanding a firm decision.

"That's it…there goes humanity and their follies…" Setsuna sighed, turning around. "Come, we must rest."

* * *

Hangar, on board the EAF Arch-class flagship, the Arch-Hinata, inside ZO-1, UHR territory, 14.15 GMT 

"So…Lieuetenant Aoyama, you've been promoted to Major, congratulations." Haruka said, folding the letter. "And as of now, you are assigned to this ship."

"Thank you, Major Haruka…but why this ship? I thought it already had a crew…" Motoko asked.

"You shall address me as Captain Haruka as of now…no, we're now this ship's crew. The original crew were killed during the assault on ZO-1. I hope you don't mind serving under me, as I'm your new commanding officer." Haruka said.

"Th…Thank you, Captain…that would be an honour." Motoko bowed.

"No need to be that formal. Now…" Haruka scanned down the letter.

"Hey, can I please see the commanding officer on board this ship? I'm Major Mwu La Fllaga of the EAFS Mjolnir's Hammer." A tall, blonde haired man came up to them and saluted. "My MA (mobile armor) ran out of energy while fighting off the invaders around the colony and I had no choice but to land here."

"Right on time, Major Fllaga, I've been expecting you." Haruka said, saluting. "I'm captain Haruka, this ship's XO (executive officer) and you have been assigned, as of now, to this ship. Here's the official command from HQ." Haruka handed the surprised Mwu the letter.

"Oh…ah…pleasure to meet you, then, Captain Haruka." Mwu said. "Me and my MA are at your service."

"Very good, now…" She looked over as another corporal ran over to her. "What is it, corporal?" She asked the panting corporal.

"It's ZAFT and ZEON, captain! We've detected ZAFT and ZEON MSs approaching!" the corporal panted. "ETA, 20 minutes!"

"What are you waiting for! Sound the alarm! Get our pilots scrambled…we do have pilots, don't we?" Haruka asked.

"No, ma'am. And even if we did, we have no MAs to send out." The corporal said.

"I'll go prep my MA. Captain, with your permission!" Mwu shouted.

"Granted Major Fllaga. What about those new MSs, is there anyone here who could pilot those? Maybe you, Major Aoyama? You did get those things here, didn't you?" Haruka asked, as Mwu ran away down the hangar.

"Well, captain…" Motoko hesitated. "I had those UHR civilians pilot them onboard…they were piloting them back during the assault…I presume to protect the other colonists…"

"Ah…let me meet them then." Haruka said. "You, get the personnel to their battle stations, on the double. I want all the ship's anti-MS systems activated!" Haruka shouted at the corporal, who immediately saluted and ran off. The alarm sounded not too long after.

"Here they are, ma'am…" Motoko gestured at the group of civilians who were running towards the door. "Those three were the pilots." She gestured at Keitarou, Rayce, and Shinobu.

"Greetings. I'm the ship's commanding officer, Haruka Sakurazaka. Welcome aboard the Arch-Hinata." Haruka said, halting the group.

"Thank you, ma'am. Are we under attack?" Maxton asked.

"Well, yes, actually. Which was why I wanted to ask you three, would you pilot those MSs again? To protect this ship and the other evacuees we have taken aboard?" Haruka asked. "Unfortunately, this ship has just been commissioned, and we have no pilots or mobile weapons onboard yet."

"I…" Keitarou looked down. "no…I'm sorry, I can't." Keitarou replied.

"I understand." Haruka said.

"…for everyone…" Shinobu murmured. "Anou…Y…Yes, I'll pilot it." Shinobu said, closing her eyes with determination.

"I'm sorry?" Haruka asked. "You're not one of the three pilots Major Aoyama just told me about, are you?" Haruka asked. Shinobu looked up at her in surprise. "The three pilots were you, you, and you, right?" Haruka gestured at Keitarou, Rayce, and Shirai.

"M…me?" Shirai asked. Rayce bumped into him, seemingly by accident. Shirai suddenly understood the message and said, "Y…yes, I'm…"

"No…that girl was the one who piloted the Hinata." Motoko said. "She destroyed two pirate Zakus and, according to her accounts, engaged the MS Wing Exodus, which was piloted by an OZ Ace, and survived."

"Ah…very well…" Haruka nodded. Rayce slapped one hand to his face and shook his head. "So…I assume…you three are coordinators, then?" Haruka said. The EAF soldiers around them immediately raised their rifles and aimed them at Rayce, Keitarou, and Shinobu.

"Hey, get back!" Shirai shouted, standing in front of the three.

"Yeah, they may be coordinators, but that doesn't make them enemies!" Ssigh shouted, following Shirai's lead. Nodoka, Yue, and Maxton followed suit.

"I wasn't implying that they are enemies. Stand down men." Haruka gestured at the soldiers to lower their guns. "But to pilot these MSs, you must be coordinators, very skilled ones at that. None of us naturals are capable of piloting that thing, as you know..." Haruka said. "Are any more of you coordinators? We could certainly use your help."

"No, everyone else here are naturals." Maxton said, looking down. "I guess it would be pointless to try and deny that these three are coordinators at this point."

"Quite so, but I know they aren't enemies. I shall treat them as UHR evacuees, you have my word. But now…" Haruka sighed, "We might not even make it to earth… no, I cannot let you pilot that MS." Haruka said to Shinobu. "You're way too young…and don't get me wrong…" Haruka said as Shinobu opened her mouth to protest, "I'm not saying that because you're a girl. I'm saying that because you're too young to enter the battlefield…"

Shinobu's face fell. Keitarou patted her on the shoulder. "I'll go." He said.

"You would?" Haruka asked. "Please…this is a very serious decision… I wouldn't…"

"No, I'm doing this for my friends and fellow colonists…I'm not fighting for the EAF." Keitaoru said, defiantly. "If you accept that, and allow me to fight without being an EAF soldier, then I will fight." He looked down at Shinobu. "Don't worry Shinobu, I'll protect everyone in your stead."

"Granted." Haruka said.

"Right behind you pal." Rayce said, patting Keitarou and Shinobu on the shoulder. "Hey, count me in, boss. That MS is mine anyway."

"Very well, the two of you will pilot those MSs and help us securely deliver these evacuees to safety." Haruka said. "How are the repairs and preparations going?" She asked a nearby technician.

"There is no significant damage on the Strike…it's all charged up and ready to go at your command. The Deathscythe, meanwhile…it's outer armor is heavily damaged, and we're currently replacing the external armor plates. It will take a bit more time. The Hinata's in prime condition" The technician reported.

"Very well then, prep the Strike for launch. And you two…I haven't gotten your names…" Haruka asked.

"Keitarou Urashima." Keitarou answered.

"Name's Rayce Farelle." Rayce anwered.

"Right, you two get ready. The Strike is to launch immediately, the Deathscythe will launch as soon as repairs are complete. Or, rather, Rayce Farelle, could you pilot the Hinata?"

"I feel more comfortable with the Deathscythe, thank you." Rayce said. "So if you don't mind…"

"Very well. Good luck to you two." Haruka turned around and walked away, followed closely by Major Aoyama and the other soldiers.

"Well…now we're pilots…" Rayce said, looking up at the Deathsycthe.

"…" Keitarou just remained silent.

"Good luck, fellas…" Shirai said.

"Sorry guys, there's nothing we could do for you, but at least we could wish you guys the best of luck out there." Ssigh said.

"Make it back safely, ok. We're counting on you, yes, but if it gets too tough, leave it to the EAF to sort out." Maxton said.

"…Please take care out there…" Nadako cried out.

"Don't die…" Yue said, which was the Yue Ayase way of encouragement.

* * *

Onboard the GAT X-105 Strike, Arch-Hinata's linear launch catapult, EAF Arch class ship, Arch Hinata, inside the ZO-1 colony, UHR territory, 14.25 GMT 

"Ok…this is seriously weird…" Keitarou muttered.

"Hey, how's the pilot's suit suiting ya?" Rayce asked, his face flashing onto the HUD.

"It's…too military." Keitarou sighed.

"You'll get used to it. They said the Deathscythe's repairs will be done in the next 10 minutes…hold on out there until I get there, ok?" Rayce said. "Good luck, and God Speed."

"Thanks." Keitarou nodded.

"Hey, kid, my name's Mwu La Flagga, call me Mwu. I'm your…well… I suppose I'm your wingman out there." Another face flashed onto the HUD.

"Oh, ah, nice to meet you." Keitarou nodded to him. "I'm Keitarou Urashima."

"Yeah, already heard. The Ace who destroyed those two Ginns. It was your first time piloting an MS too, wasn't it?" Mwu asked.

"Uhh…yeah…" Keitarou said.

"Ok, I'll watch your back, so you can sit back and concentrate on the ones in front of you, ok?" Mwu said, putting on his helmet. "Let's get them, Ace!"

"Yes, sir." Keitarou said, flipping on a few switches.

"Are you ready, Urashima?" Motoko asked, her face flashing onto the HUD.

"Yes." Keitarou answered, sliding the visor on his helmet down.

"Good, you're good for launch anytime. We don't have a mobile weapons support operator yet, so I'll have to operate your MS's support functions…sigh…oh well…. You know about the Striker packs?" Motoko asked, looking down at a clipboard.

"Yes, more or less…" Keitarou answered.

"Right, the one we're about to load on is the Aile-Striker pack…" Motoko said. Two sliding panels on either side of the Strike opened up, revealing a shield and a rifle. Two mechanical arms extended and handed over the shield and rifle to the Strike. A large sliding panel above the Strike opened up and a large stabilizer backpack lowered into position behind the Strike.

"It's a standard mid-range and close-combat Striker pack. It's supposed to allow rapid maneuvers and high speed movement in space and in the atmosphere…well, we'll just have to see how good this UHR stuff is." Motoko said. "Get ready to launch…and you'd better not kill us all…"

"Ulp, yeah…" Keitarou said. "Aile Strike, Keitarou Urashima, Launching!" he shouted, as the large status screen above the linear launch catapult showed all green for launch. The MS sped down the linear launch catapult, accelerated by the magnetic mass drivers around it. The umbilical cable snapped off halfway down the catapult as the MS's phase shift armor activated, turning the MS blue and white.

"Hey, there's an MS launching from that EAF battlecruiser…" Makie said, looking up at her HUD. "It's the GAT X-105 Strike…"

"Who cares…what can a single MS do against us 3? Makie, long range support! Blast the living crap out of that battlecruiser! Chao, support Makie! I'll engage that MS." Mitsune shouted, turning her thrusters to full throttle and going straight for the Strike. "And will someone please smush that bug of an MA…"

* * *

MS Hangar, on board the ZEON flagship, Halcrest, A few hundred kilometers outside ZO-1 UHR territory, 14.30 GMT 

"So who're you, midget?" Suu asked Sarah, looking inside the MS Hyperion's cockpit.

"Who you calling a midget!" Sarah cried indignantly. "You lookin' for trouble jungle girl!" She was seated in the pilot's seat with a 'piloting MSs for Idiots' guide. "And what's with this book!"

"She's the best there is…but you might get along better with our enemies." Haitani sighed watching Sarah get used to the controls.

"Major Haitani, you've got an immediate order for launch. Briefing will be done onboard the MSs. It's regarding the MS with the neutron-jammer canceller. You are to lead those two pilots there and execute the mission." A lieutenant said, reading out a command.

"Thank you, lieutenant. Girls! In your pilot seats! We've got a mission!" Haitani shouted.

"You're not worried I might shoot you in the back?" Sarah said, maliciously.

"Let's try and get along out there." Haitani sighed. "I'm the only back-up you've got out there, after all."

* * *

Bridge, on board the EAF Arch-class flagship, the Arch-Hinata, inside ZO-1, UHR territory, 14.33 GMT 

"Prepare for immediate launch!" Haruka shouted. "We've got to clear this colony, ASAP! Move it people!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The corporals shouted. The Arch-Hinata's engines roared to life, spewing blazing hot plasma out into a bluish white stream.

"Prepare to counter! Aim the Igelstellung AA guns and the Gottfried beam cannons, aim straight for that support artillery MS!" Haruka shouted. "Is there anyone capable of piloting the Hinata!"

"No, captain, only coordinators can pilot it, as far as we know. The only coordinators onboard are civilian evacuees with no combat experience whatsoever, with the exception of that girl." A corporal said.

"Damn…we can't send her out…" Haruka muttered. "Where's a cigarette when I need one?"

* * *

Linear Launch Catapult, on board the ZEON flagship, Halcrest, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 14.36 GMT 

"Right…people, you know what we're going to do, right?" Haitani asked over the com.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Pilot this crap out to meet the enemy and attack, right?" Sarah said, unenthusiastically.

"Hey, you'd better make sure you know how to use those striker packs. They're not easy to make, you know…" Suu said.

"Yes, yes, Suu-chan, I've read your MS manual twice, all right? We've got to hurry. The Zaku wing sent ahead of us have probably arrived by now. All systems are green…all right! Astray Aile Out Frame, Haitani, launching!" His MS accelerated down the catapult before plunging out into the abyss of space.

"Hyperion, Sarah McDouggal, Taking off!" Sarah shouted, as her MS was cleared for launch. As the umbilical chord snapped off her MS's phase shift armor took on the black and grey colour she chose. "Damn…how do you fly this thiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" she cried as her MS spiraled off into the abyss.

"H…hey! They told me you'd be a complete natural at flying MSs!" Haitani shouted.

"Dreadnought, Kaolla Suu, blast off!" Suu shouted, as the catapult fired her MS out to meet the others.

"Stay behind me folks!" Haitani shouted, as the Hyperion regained stability and took its place in formation behind Haitani. The Dreadnought made a few loops before falling into formation as well. "Our destination's the Arch-Hinata…"

* * *

Inside ZO-1, UHR territory, 14.43 GMT 

"Surrender, weakling!" Mitsune shouted, as she fired her trikeros beam rifle at the Strike while rapidly boosting sideways. The Strike outmaneuvered the beam shots and fired back with its own beam rifle. Meanwhile, Makie's MS Buster was pounding hell into the Arch-Hinata using its beam rifle-gun launcher combo artillery gun while strafing around it.

"Damn…fire the CIWS missiles!" Haruka shouted.

"Firing CIWS!" a corporal announced. The Arch-Hinata's missile ports opened up and unleashed a barrage of missiles in the direction of the Buster and the Duel.

"Hmmm?" Makie noticed a huge number of blips show up on her screen.

"Missiles!" Chao shouted, priming her targeting system. The target cursor on her HUD quickly surrounded all the incoming missiles. "Makie! Use the Igelstellungs!" The Igelstellung Vulcan cannons mounted on the Duel's head started pounding tracers at the volley of missiles.

"Right!" Makie shouted, firing her Vulcans as well. All the missiles lit up before them, turning the sky a bright orange. A few more missiles flew out of the smoke and circled around towards the two MSs. "Hey! There's more!" Makie shouted, as she maneuvered the Buster backwards while firing at the missiles. "Chao…CHAO! What're you doing!"

The Duel was rapidly diving towards the Arch-Hinata with a volley of missiles following closely behind. As she got close to the Arch-Hinata she discharged a load of chaff towards the Arch-Hinata before making a sharp turn towards the skies. The missiles struck the chaff and exploded, blasting the Arch-Hinata's outer armor as it did so.

"Damn…we're seriously getting pounded…" Haruka gritted her teeth as the Arch-Hinata's bridge shook with the impact.

"Incoming ZEON Zakus! They've got Zaku bazookas aimed straight at us!" Motoko shouted.

"Deploy counter measures! All ahead full, we're blasting out of this colony!" Haruka shouted.

* * *

Pilot Briefing Room, on board the ZAFT Nazca-class ship, Mycelwen, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 14.44 GMT 

"Keitarou…" Naru sighed, looking down at her knees. She was still dressed in her pilot suit. She got up and looked out at the colony. Then she turned around and ran.

* * *

Bridge, on board the ZEON flagship, Halcrest, a few hundred kilometers outside UHR territory, 14.48 GMT 

"Sir! We've got a launch request from the Aegis…what should we do?" A corporal asked Raww. "She's demanding it sir."

"Sis! What are you doing!" Mei shouted from the other side of the bridge.

"Give her permission." Raww said, with satisfaction. "It would be interesting to watch."

"But…sir!" Mei looked up at her XO.

"Have more faith in your sister, Mei." Raww said, looking back at Mei. "Also, you must learn to trust your XO's decisions more."

"Yes, sir!" Mei said, looking back at her console. "Aegis…permission to launch granted…be careful out there…"

* * *

Mess Hall, on board the EAF Arch-class flagship, the Arch-Hinata, inside ZO-1, UHR territory, 14.50 GMT 

"It's shaking…looks like we're being attacked…" Nodoka whispered. Around her a few other evacuees had gathered in the mess hall, all huddled together. A few children were crying while their mothers tried to comfort them with pacifying words of comfort.

"Don't worry, Rayce and Keitarou are out there…" Ssigh tried to reassure her.

"I heard we're outnumbered, 5 to 1…" Yue said, sipping on her juice.

"Hey, be more optimistic, I'm sure we'll be all right!" Shirai laughed.

"…" Shinobu remained quiet as another explosion somewhere shook the ship. The children cried even louder as a few people screamed in fright.

"Please…please…don't let them touch my baby…" a lone mother pleaded, holding her child close. Shinobu looked up at her, before wincing from another explosion. She closed her eyes.

"There is no room on the battlefield for innocence…" she murmured, before opening her eyes and looking up.

* * *

Mana's cabin, on board the Mercenary Ship, Galeniev Altus, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 14.46 GMT 

"…" Mana was lying on her bed in her cabin, looking straight up at the ceiling. Then she turned over and lay silent for a while. She looked at her bedside table where a photograph was standing. She looked at it for a moment, before sitting up on the bed. "…Damn…"

* * *

Inside ZO-1, UHR territory, 14.47 GMT 

The Strike turned around and boosted straight for the Buster. Chao noticed his approach and quickly raised her MS's beam rifle towards the Strike. "You're not getting any closer…" she said as the target lock tone filled her cockpit. The Duel fired a volley of beam shots straight at the Strike.

"Damn…" Keitarou pulled up on his controls and spun around the beam shots while still speeding towards his target. He pulled out his beam saber and raised it. Suddenly a volley of missiles flew at him from his left, coming from the Blitz. He spun around just in time to evade it, and had to pull out of his charge as the missiles spun back and flew right at him. Mwu's Mobius Zero suddenly swooped down from the air and shot a barrage of beam shots at the Blitz, causing Mitsune to take evasive action.

"Why do things like this always happen to me…" Keitarou muttered, maneuvering the Strike backwards while shooting down the missiles. "These guys are relentless…"

"He fell for the trap! Get him Makie! Chao!" Mitsune shouted, while trying to out-maneuver the Mobius Zero's four detached independent beam gun barrels.

"Ok!" Both Makie and Chao shouted, raising their beam rifles and aiming it at the cornered Strike. Suddenly, something fast slashed through both their beam rifles, slicing them both clean in two. They both caught a glimpse of something spinning rapidly before turning back towards the source…a dark figure standing on top of the Arch-Hinata.

"Well…well….well…" The thrusters fired up, sending the pitch black MS into the sky. "Now it's the ZAFT Aces, eh?" A malevolent sounding voice asked.

"Targets locked…requesting orders…" a female voice said.

"Slice and dice, ADA…and probably a Julienne to follow…" the voice said, smirking, as the MS boosted towards the two stunned MS.

"It's the XXXG-01D Deathscythe…" Makie remarked, firing up her veneers while taking out her gun launcher.

"Close combat type, eh?" Chao asked, flipping a few switches. "be careful Makie, it's a stealth MS. I'm not registering any radar readings."

"Right…" Makie shot a volley of beam shots at the Deathscythe which quickly weaved in and out of the shots, moving almost instantaneously from point to point.

"Rayce, about time you got here!" Keitarou shouted over the com, having shot down the missiles.

"Sorry man, road-side repairs takes more time than I thought." Rayce laughed. "And we've got more company!" He remarked as three new readings came up on the radar. The Duel had taken out its beam saber and was trying to hold off the deathscythe's onslaught.

"Damn, this guy's good…" She gritted her teeth as she held the controls tightly.

"Chao, Mitsune, incoming!" Makie shouted as the Hyperion, Dreadnought, and Astray Out Frame approached.

"We're seriously outnumbered!" Keitarou shouted, as he tried to hold back the Blitz. "Rayce, watch out! They're gonna attack the Arch-Hinata!"

The Astray Out Frame, Hyperion, and Dreadnought opened fire on the Arch-Hinata. The Hyperion's Forfanterie beam cannons mounted on its backpack stabilizers folded over its shoulders and fired two well aimed beam shots at the Arch-Hinata's Gottfried cannons. The Dreadnought's GDU-X7 Dragoon cannons on its backpack folded forwards and fired. The Astray OF meanwhile fired its beam rifle at the Igelstellung cannons.

"Hyperion, Dreadnought, and Astray Out Frame have just appeared. They're firing at us!" a corporal shouted.

"Deploy countermeasures! Keep them off! Damn…we're seriously outnumbered!" Haruka banged her fist on her armrests, as another impact caused the bridge to shake.

"Captain! There's an MS on the linear launch catapult! The pilot's asking for launch clearance!" A corporal reported.

"What!" Haruka shouted, standing up. "Who is it! Put it on screen!" The huge screen in the centre of the bridge lit up.

"Please, let me launch!" Shinobu pleaded. She was still in her Cabot 13 Routine anorak.

"I told you, I can't send you out! You're too young to enter the battlefield!" Haruka shouted. "Can't you understand that!"

"But we're outnumbered. If they destroy this ship, so many innocent people will die!" Shinobu shouted. "There is no place for innocence on the battlefield, I understand that!" Shinobu shouted, shutting her eyes. "But for those people, I must fight…only I can pilot this thing…as long as I have the means to save them, I'll do it!"

"Captain! We're running out of countermeasures!" A corporal reported.

"We've got incoming! Brace for impact!" Another corporal shouted as another explosion shook the ship.

"Sigh…very well…" Haruka sighed. "Launch permission granted…please, lend us your strength, err…." Haruka faltered, realizing she hadn't asked for her name.

"I'm Shinobu Maehara, ZO-1 colonist." Shinobu said, taking hold of her controls and taking a deep breath. The status board above turned green, giving her the go for launch. "Hinata, Shinobu Maehara, Launch!" Shinobu shouted, as her MS sped down the accelerator and out into the light. As the umbilical chord got detached, her MS turned a mixture of light and dark blue as her phase shift turned on.

* * *

"Hey…that's…" Rayce looked up a the screen, having seen a new blip show up on his radar. "The Hinata?" The Deathscythe was slicing through half a dozen Zakus in one fast charge, picking up two heavy beam machine guns from the last two crippled Zakus and aiming it at two other Zakus. 

"…it can't be…" Keitarou switched COM frequencies while maneuvering the Strike in between a volley of beam shots. "Shinobu-chan?" He fired a few more shots at the Buster and Duel.

"You shouldn't be out here!" Rayce shouted, as two more Zakus fell prey to his Deathscythe. "Damn, we've got Ginns coming in too!"

"I've got to protect my friends…and the colonists…" Shinobu said, in a determined voice. She raised both VSBRs and aimed it at the incoming wave of Ginns. She lowered the VSBR speed to increase the beam width before firing a sweeping shot at the Ginns. 5 fireballs lit up as the VSBRs did their work, while at least another dozen Ginns evaded to either side. Shinobu placed both VSBRs back in their recharge racks in her backpack and took out her two beam sabers. Her thrusters fired up as she charged towards another group of Ginns, beam sabers raised.

"Shinobu-chan!" Keitarou shouted again, before his attention was taken up by a group of Zakus coming his way. "Damn….Rayce!"

"I'm too busy man!" Rayce shouted, fending off a barrage of missiles from the Arch-Hinata.

"Shinobu-chan! Retreat now!" Keitarou shouted.

"Give it up, man, you know she won't listen." Rayce sighed, throwing his beam blade out at a number of Zakus.

* * *

"Getting used to controls yet, Sarah!" Suu shouted. 

"Pretty much! But who on earth are we fighting, exactly! The EAF or ZAFT?" Sarah shouted back as the Hyperion blasted another barrage of missiles with its beam machine gun.

"Who knows! Just blast everything!" Suu shouted back, laughing wildly. The Dreadnought weaved through a storm of missiles while firing its huge backpack cannons at the Arch-Hinata.

"Take this!" Haitani shouted, aiming his beam rifle at the Strike. Suddenly he noticed a beam shot blast towards him. "Huh!" He looked at the source of the beam shot. It was a dark and light blue MS, it's plasma thrusters blazing a bright whitish blue as it sped towards him, two strange looking rifles in both hands. Behind it were the falling burning remains of four ZEON Zakus.

"You won't get any further!" Shinobu shouted, locking on the Astray OT, Hyperion, and Dreadnought at the same time. She lowered the VSBR's beam speed, increasing the width of the beam and rotated her thumb around the fire button as she waited for all three targeting cursors to lock on. As the tone filled her ears, she increased the pressure on the button.

"Shinobu-chan!" Suu shouted, recognizing the MS Hinata. She immediately changed com frequencies. "Shinobu-chan! Is that you!"

"Suu-chan!" Shinobu shouted, as Suu's face showed up on screen. She lifted her finger off the fire buttons out of reflex.

"Shinobu-chan! Why are…!" Suu shouted. "Why are you piloting that thing!"

"What on earth are you doing!" Sarah shouted, switching onto the same frequency.

"Anou…you're that girl from the laboratories…" Shinobu said. "Why are you two here!"

"Eh, I was worried about you! And now you're here fighting?" Sarah said, recognizing Shinobu as the girl who had helped her find a shelter.

"What on earth are you two doing!" Haitani shouted, zooming towards the Hinata, beam rifle raised. "Blast that MS out of the sky! Huh…Shinobu-chan!" He gasped, as Shinobu's face flashed onto his screen as the COM frequencies locked.

"Haitani-sempai!" Shinobu shouted. "Not you too!"

"I'm sorry, Shinobu-chan…they've got my sister…I have no choice…" Suu said, looking down.

"And they're holding my father captive…" Sarah whispered. "If I don't fight…" She looked up at Shinobu's face. "They'll kill him!" Sarah raised her beam machine gun towards the Hinata. The Dreadnought also raised its beam cannons.

"Then…" Shinobu's hands shook. "I…I must fight you too…I have to protect my friends…and the innocent lives onboard that ship…" She looked down. These pilots…these enemies before me…they are my friends…those MSs I shot down…they had pilots too…living breathing pilots with their own friends and family…did they die?…There is no place for innocence on the battlefield…

The Astray OT fired at the Hinata. Shinobu snapped out of her reverie and deployed her beam shield, deflecting the shot, before ramming the Hinata into the Astray with her beam shield.

"Damn it!" Haitani shouted. The Dreadnought and Hyperion charged forwards. The Hinata took out a VSBR with its other hand and fired a wide sweeping shot, forcing the Dreadnought and Hyperion to move off. The Hinata threw the Astray OT aside with a fling of its beam shield, before, with one quick maneuver, slashed it with a beam saber, slicing the head clean off

"Why!" Haitani shouted, looking up at the Hinata. A few sparks flew in his cockpit. The Hinata swung around and opened up its chest mounted machine cannons. It hammered tracers in the direction of the Hyperion and Dreadnought, causing them to scatter. It replaced its beam saber in its storage rack and took out another VSBR.

"I won't let anyone harm the colonists!" Shinobu shouted, before zooming off.

"Major, retreat, now!" The face of his commander flashed on the screen.

"Sir?" Haitani asked.

"We're going to destroy that colony, along with all the EAF garbage inside." The commander said. Haitani suddenly caught something on his long range scanners.

"Sir…this is…" Haitani asked, looking disbelievingly at his scanners. "This…it's gigantic…"

"Move it, Major. Get your men out of there too. The operation begins in 30 minutes." The commander's face disappeared.

"Move it! Retreat!" Haitani shouted. His thrusters lit up as he blasted away towards the colony entrance, followed closely by the Dreadnought and Hyperion.

* * *

"There's another one…" Keitarou was breathing fast as he looked down at the new blip on his radar. "The…Aegis?" He looked up at the screen. The Aegis was coming straight at him. 

"Keitarou!" Naru shouted, showing up on Keitarou's HUD. "Why are you piloting that thing!"

"Naru!" Keitarou fired up his veneers and steered away.

"Naru!" Mitsune shouted. "What're you doing!"

"She's…gone berserk…" Chao whispered as she shot another barrage of beam shots at the Deathscythe.

"You! You said you didn't want to see fighting!" Naru shouted. "You said you wanted to seek peace! Why are you here!"

"That's my question…" Keitarou said, evading Naru's charges, yet neither were firing at one another.

"Keitarou! You're a coordinator! Why're you helping the naturals!" Naru shouted, raising her beam rifle and aiming it at Keitarou. "TELL ME!"

"I'm not fighting…for the naturals of the EAF…I'm fighting for my friends…" Keitarou shouted. "Everyone else's onboard that ship! I can't let them die!" Keitarou shouted.

"You BAKA!" Naru shouted.

"Answer me! Why'd you join ZAFT! I thought you hated violence!" Keitarou shouted as the two MSs started zooming around the colony's central support pillar.

"I…I…" Naru stammered. "My mother died on Junius Seven!"

"…Naru…you never believed in revenge…why…?" Keitarou maneuvered the Strike through the support cables.

"I…shut up! You don't know anything!" Naru shouted. "I'll destroy the EAF….I'll destroy them! For taking away everything from me! Mother! Father! My freedom!"

"Naru! Watch out!" Makie shouted, as she fired a beam shot at the Strike. The Strike whirled out of the way. An explosion ensued as the beam shot struck the support pillar.

"The support pillar's going down! The whole colony'll collapse!" Shinobu shouted, zooming towards the Buster. "Why'd you do that!" She shouted. She fired her VSBRs at the Buster. The Buster retaliated as it whirled out of the way of the beam shots, firing a barrage of beam shots back at the Hinata.

"Keitarou! Leave that MS or I'll have to fight you!" Naru shouted. "Please! Please…listen to me! I don't…I don't want to lose…I don't want to lose anyone else precious to me…" tears welled up in Naru's eyes.

"…I'm sorry…Naru…" Keitarou sighed. "I can't abandon my friends…both ZEON and ZAFT want to take down that ship…I can't let my friends and those colonists die…not here…not now…" Keitarou raised his beam rifle at Naru. "Even if I have to fight you…Naru…"

"Keitarou! Look at your scanners!" Rayce shouted.

"It's…huge…what is it!" Shinobu shouted.

"Whatever it is, it's headed straight for us…" Mwu said, as his Mobius Zero weaved through a storm of beam shots from the Duel while firing back.

* * *

Outside the Mercenary Ship, Galeniev Altus, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 15.03 GMT 

"I'm…sorry…" Mana whispered. The Physallis was floating alone in the vacuum of space. The self destruct console was open by her arms. She closed her helmet's visor and prepared the ejection button.

"Captain!" Setsuna shouted, as the MS Astray came close.

"What're you doing!" Asuna shouted. The MS X also drew closer. "We found the linear catapult active and the Physallis missing. What happened?"

"Stand back, guys." Mana said. "I'm destroying this atrocity."

"…Captain…be careful…" Setsuna said.

"Hey, there's something big showing up on the scanners!" Asuna shouted.

"What…is that…? No…it can't be…" Setsuna looked around and saw it.

"They can't be serious…" Mana whispered.

"Captain Aru! A whole mining-colony's hurtling towards ZO-1 Aru!" Ku Fei shouted over the com.

"…" Mana watched as the gigantic asteroid mining colony slowly spun beside them, heading straight towards ZO-1.

"The evacuation isn't complete yet…there'd be a large number of colonist shelters in the way…de gozaru" Kaede said over the com.

"What's the status on that mining colony?" Mana asked, closing the self-destruct console.

"It's abandoned, captain!" Asuna shouted.

"Then there might still be some use for this MS…" Mana said. "Kaede! Ku Fei! Prepare the Galeniev's main cannon and every bit of heavy caliber weaponry we've got! I want that thing turned to space dust!"

* * *

MS Hangar, on board the OZ flagship, Grand Shario, a few hundred kilometers outside the UHR territorial space of ZO-1. 14.05 GMT 

"Damn ZEON…what the hell are they thinking!" Lee shouted, shutting the visor on his helmet as he closed his MS's cockpit hatch.

"Whatever it is, it means more work for me…" Kotarou sighed, closing his hatch. "Fuuka, Fumika, permission to launch…" The ship suddenly shook. "Damn…ZEON's not gonna let us stand in their way…"

"Maybe placing our ship straight in front of them wasn't exactly a good idea." Lee said as the Wing Exodus took its position on the catapult.

"Permission to launch granted, Wing Exodus, Geminass, you're good to go. Good luck out there." Operator Fuuka said over the com, her face flashing onto the HUD.

"Linear Catapult 1 ready. All systems are go. Preparing for catapult launch…Please protect those evacuees…Good luck!" Operator Fumika said, her face flashing onto the HUD right beside Fuuka's.

"Thanks. Lee Davis, Wing Exodus, Launch!" The Wing Exodus blasted down the catapult, straight out into the darkness.

"Kotarou, Geminass, Fire up!" Kotarou shouted as the Geminass trailed right behind the Wing Exodus.

"Please allow me to launch as well…" Negi said, looking up at the twin's faces. He was sitting inside the Epyon's cockpit.

"Springfield, you're still recovering. You should be resting in the infirmary." A tall man with a stubble in an officer's uniform showed up on the HUD.

"Commander Takamichi!" Fumika saluted.

"But sir, I must fight." Negi said. "Even if you won't let me help you, I must at least protect this ship as long as my sister is in it."

"That MS is dangerous. We have no idea how it operates." Takamichi said.

"I can handle it, sir." Negi said. "I think I'm capable."

"…Very well…" Takamichi sighed. "We need all the help we can get. If it gets too dangerous, return immediately."

"Yes sir!" Negi said.

"It is all right to let him go out sir?" Fumika asked, looking up at her XO.

"It's all right…so far he's the only one who could pilot that thing successfully. All the test pilots we put in that cockpit immediately got sick and vomited all over the place…it seems he can tolerate the effects of whatever that system is pretty well." Takamichi said.

"Commander Takamichi! You were explicitly ordered to stand down and back out!" A masked man's face showed up on the screen in the middle of the bridge.

"I'm sorry, Commander Zechs Merquisse…I'm in charge out here and I'm acting as I see fit…ZEON assaulted us by flinging a colony towards us…I must retaliate." Takamichi said calmly.

"Hmmm…very well then…you've always been like that, Takamichi. I'll report back to General Treize and tell him what you said." The masked man smiled, before his face disappeared.

"Thank you…Zechs…" Takamich closed his eyes. "Grand Shario! Prepare to protect the ZO-1 colonists!"

"Negi Springfield, Epyon, Taking off!" Negi shouted, as the catapult flung the Epyon out into the abyss. "Don't worry, sis, I'll protect you."

Right in front of him was a gigantic mining colony, hurtling straight at him and his home colony behind him. He took a deep breath and took off straight at the ZEON ships escorting the asteroid colony. "Please…don't let me down…Epyon…"

* * *

To be continued…. 


	4. Chp4: Reluctance

Chapter 4: It's Just Junk

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, or Gundam.

Wars have been a central part of modern human history for as long as humanity has existed…Now let's hear what some people have to say about war.

"Never in the field of human conflict has so many been owed to so few" (Winston Churchill)

"Err…is this thing on? Ummm…war is bad…"(Keitaro Urashima)

"Vini, Vidi, Vici i.e. I came, I saw, I conquered" (Julius Caesar)

"I came, I saw, I kicked Ass, from here, to right over there." (Rayce Farelle)

"Where Napoleon had failed, I shall succeed. I shall land on the shores of Britain." (Adolf Hitler)

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STILL ALIVE!" (Kaolla Suu)

"Know your yourself, Know your enemy, and your victory shall never be in danger" (Sun Tzu)

"Who am I?" (Trowa Barton, having lost his memory)

"One of the main reasons that it is so easy to march men off to war," says Ernest Becker, is that "each of them feels sorry for the man next to him who will die." (Annie Dillard)

"Anou…anou…anou…AWAWAWAWAWAWA!" (Shinobu Maehara)

"I shall return!" (General MacArthur, while retreating from the Philippines)

"I shall return!" (Duo Maxwell, while leaving all the party food)

"I have returned!" (General MacArthur, as he lands on the Philippines once again)

"I have returned!" (Mitsune Konno, as she arrives at the horse races)

In peace the sons bury their fathers, but in war the fathers bury their sons. (Croesus)

"There is no spoon…" (Sasaki Makie)

The direct use of force is such a poor solution to any problem, it is generally employed only by small children and large nations. (David Friedman)

"Right…where's that ultra death ray I built before breakfast…?" (Chao Rin Yen)

I have seen war. I have seen war on land and sea. I have seen blood running from the wounded. I have seen the dead in the mud. I have seen cities destroyed. I have seen children starving. I have seen the agony of mothers and wives. I hate war. (Franklin Delano Roosevelt)

"I hate war too…" (Mei Narusegawa)

"Why does humanity continue to fight? Witness this battle, and find the answer." (Lady Une, Gundam Wing)

"…"(Kanako Yula Hina)

"We shall fight on the shores, we shall fight in the hills, we shall never surrender!" (Winston Churchill)

"How am I supposed to fight! This thing's not built for all terrain combat!" (Rayce Farelle screams as he finds out his MS is not built for all terrain combat)

We make war that we may live in peace. (Aristotle)

"SO YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! THEN DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA" (Kaolla Suu, as she self-destructs)

"Those who try not, do not" (Master Yoda, from Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back)

"PEACE!" (The entire Project Gundam Hina Eternity crew)

* * *

Important note: Please refer to Wikipedia or MAHQ to see what these MSs look like as some of the models I'm using here are models that aren't very well known as of yet.

On board the abandonned mining colony, MO-6, a few kilometres away from ZO-1 and closing.

"Everyone! A toast! To yet another successful haul!" A bright young man in black, with long hair tied into a pleat, shouted as he raised a bottle of beer. He was standing on what seemed like a pile of junk amidst a huge hangar…filled with junk. The gathering of people in the hangar, comprised of people of all ages and descriptions from toddlers to old men, all cheered and raised their choice of beverages into the air. Amongst the collection of people were a number of freaks…err…people in colourful costumes.

"And may we have many more!" A boy with a pair of goggles on his head beside the man in black shouted, raising a can of soda. More cheers followed. A pair of twin girls spin kicked him and sent him to the ground.

"Excuse me?" A young woman with short black hair came up to the young man in front. "Duo, I think you should come…"

"What is it, Hilde?" the young man in black asked, lowering his beer. "Okay, everyone! Party to your heart's content! We've got more than enough to go around! And please, our circus troupe friends, join in the celebrations" He shouted to more cheers. He turned around to the young woman. "So, is it a mundo grande problemmo? Or is it just another sat-com failure?"

"Well…just follow me." Hilde said, pulling Duo with her.

"Eh…eh…I haven't tried out the food yet…" Duo moaned. "Takato! Food! Pass!" The boy with the goggles looked down at the cream pie in his hands and back at Duo. He shrugged.

"I mean proper food!" Duo shouted, as the cream inched down his face.

They went into the adjoining hangar where three MSs stood. All three had strangely designed thrusters. In the middle of the hangar was a shelter escape pod that seemed heavily damaged. Around it were clustered a number of people in an assortment of custom technician suits.

"What happened?" Duo asked, biting a drumstick as he walked up to the shelter.

"We were sending out a second wave of scavengers when we found this…the other shelters were all escaping that UHR colony, ZO-1, but this one drifted out here… it was way off course and it seemed heavily damaged, so we brought it in." Hilde explained. "The hatch won't open, by the way…apparently it's jammed."

"Oh…well, leave it to me. I'll get those people out. Hey! People!" Duo shouted at the people gathered around the pod. "Hurry up and get me a laser drill! Prepare the metal maw! I want that door opened 5 minutes ago!"

20 minutes later…

The cut apart metal hatch fell with a clang onto the hangar floor as a whole group of men pulled on ropes secured onto the hatch. Everyone cheered as finally their hard work paid off.

"Now…what have we here…Oro?" Duo looked inside. A number of important looking people in suits stood up from their seats. But what caught his attention the most was the young, black haired woman in black standing right before him, regarding him with cold, scrutinous eyes.

"Ah…" Duo was at a loss for words. "Ah…um…We…welcome onboard the Junk Guild's home base, Mo-6…" He managed. The girl's freezing stare was drilling into his very soul.

"Thank you." The young woman said. "On behalf of the UHR evacuees onboard this shelter, I would like to extend our gratitude for saving us." She bowed.

"Ahahahaha…that's no problem at all." Duo laughed, blushing, scratching the back of his head. Then he felt another intense stair drilling through the back of his head. He slowly and jerkily turned around to come face to face with Hilde's burning eyes.

"Our shuttles are currently out at work, but they'll be returning shortly and we'd be able to take you to the nearest UHR rescue ship." Hilde smiled, as she strode over. Duo winced as he felt a sharp pain in his back. Hilde continued to smile as Duo tried to keep a straight face, ignoring the painful pinch.

"Thank you…I would like to apologize for the inconvenience." The young girl said, as she stepped out of the shelter. She looked around the hangar before noticing the three MSs. She paused for a moment, looking at the MSs, before looking back at Duo. "Thank you again." She said.

"Well…that's all settled." Duo sighed. "Now, let's get back to the party, shall we?" He laughed. "Come, join our party while you wait for the shuttles, himechi." He gestured at the young woman to follow. The other men in the shelter looked at one another before leaving the shelter.

"Errr…please call me Kanako…" The girl said, nodding slightly at him for the title 'himechi'.

"Hey, do you…" Duo started, before the entire hangar shook violently. There was the deafening sound of a roar from somewhere in the colony. "Wha…what was that?" he shouted, catching the young woman as she lost her balance.

"Duo! The control room just contacted me. They said the colony's main thrusters just fired up!" Hilde shouted, holding onto a radio.

"Well, tell them to shut it down. What's the big problem?" Duo suggested, lifting the young woman back onto her feet.

"That is the problem, Duo! Our link with the boosters have been severed. Something's jamming our remote system controls…" Hilde reported.

"Well…I'm sure you're going to tell me that's not the end of it, aren't you…where's the colony headed?" Duo asked.

"…ZO-1…" Hilde said. The black haired young woman's eyes suddenly narrowed. She turned around and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the party hall...

"What was that! You're not kidding are you, Hikari, Himari, cause this isn't a very cool joke." the boy with the goggles shouted as a pair of twins whispered in his ears.

"But, Takato-niichan, we're serious!" The twins shouted in his ears, blowing him away down one side of the junk heap.

"Ok, people! Party's over! Proceed immediately to the HOME! We've got to abandon this colony ASAP!" the boy ran up the junk pile and shouted at the people in the hangar. "This is not a drill! We're about to collide with ZO-1! Move it or lose it people!" Everyone in the room, being people accustomed to lives in the wild, immediately ran off to gather what little possessions they had and to rally at the ship.

A young, dark skinned girl in a colourful green and white costume, who had been sitting in the corner, hugging her knees all throughout the party, suddenly looked up. There was a face painting of a tear down one cheek and a crescent across the other eye. She watched as everyone in the hangar scrambled away, some in panic, some with resolute determination to survive. Then something flashed through her mind. The images of fire…of shadows…of crackling sparks in a closed in darkness. There was breathlessness…choking…tears…

She slowly got up and looked up as another violent vibration shook the colony. She started to walk between the piles of tumbling junk as she made her way to the hangar door…slowly…slowly…

* * *

Back in the MO-6 hangar... 

"So, ZEON's behind this!" Duo shouted. "Damn those pirate-loving…Hilde, please help prepping the HOME for launch! I'll go and do what I can to save this colony! And perhaps ZO-1 too…" Duo shouted, as he ran towards the three MSs. "We're going to protect our home no matter what!"

"H…hey! Duo!" Hilde shouted after him, before sighing. "Damn…that kid…"

"Okay…I didn't think I'd have to use this thing this early in the game…Sorry professor…he's going to go nuts when he hears about this." He looked up at the MS Regenerate….which suddenly started moving of its own accord. "H…huh? The professor never told me that MS had valet parking service…" The MS started stepping towards him.

"Eyaaaaaaagh!" He shouted, as he leaped aside out of the way to avoid being trampled by the 20 ton monster. "Okay…apparently the professor IS nuts…I'll have to take that one…" He looked around at another MS as the MS Regenerate stepped into the airlock, preparing for launch.

"Let's see…I think this one's called the Strike Noir…." He started running towards the second MS….which also suddenly put into its mind that it wanted to stomp on Duo. One side roll later, Duo was on the floor looking up as the Strike Noir entered the airlock for launch. Apparently the Regenerate had already launched.

"What's wrong with these MSs today! Suddenly, they're all trying to kill me…" he looked up at the last MS and leaped onto his feet. He raised both hands in karate fashion and shouted. "Heeeeeyaaaaah! You want a piece of me too, eh punk?" he danced around with both hands raised as he semi-circled the last MS…which, surprisingly…didn't move.

"Okay….I like you…you don't seem to want to kill me." Duo said, lowering both arms. He climbed up into the cockpit, closed the hatch, and activated the MS. "I never thought I'd have to pilot this old thing again…the professor's going to go nuts when he finds out his new MS got stolen…then again, he's already nuts." Duo laughed. "Hello old buddy, ready for another spin?"

The words "GUNDAM system activated, unit name GAT-X13 codename: Deathscythe Forbidden" flashed across the screen as the hum of the reactor grew louder. "Deathscythe Forbidden….become a part of me as we were once before…" Duo said, as he maneuvered the MS into the airlock. (The Deathscythe Forbidden is a fusion of the Deatscythe and the Forbidden, using the Deathscythe's body and the Forbidden's backpack.)

"Hey, take care out there, Duo!" Hilde's face flashed onto the HUD.

"Thanks Hilde. Get those evacuees to safety." Duo said, flipping on a few switches on his console.

"Takato's handling the evacuation. I'm going to try and break through the jamming system and stop those boosters." Hilde said. "I'm in the control room right now."

"Baka Hilde! Are you that much of an airhead! Get out of there!" Duo shouted at her.

"Urusai, baka. You have more important things to worry about, such as coming back safely." Hilde said. "By the way, those two other MSs we salvaged…who were piloting those?"

"I don't know. They just zoomed off." Duo said. "I'll check it out once I get out there. Duo Maxwell! Deathscythe Forbidden! Launch!"

* * *

Onboard the UHR colony, ZO-1...

"Team! Retreat! Now!" Raww's face flashed onto Makie, Chao, Mitsune, and Naru's HUDs. "ZEON's starting an offensive."

"What? Retreat now? Of all times!" Mitsune shouted, as she boost-strafed around the Hinata, crossing blades.

Shinobu was barely able to keep up with Mitsune's sword fighting skills. Her Hinata got grazed in a number of places as she narrowly escaped getting impaled a few times.

"I don't think Narusegawa-sempai's quite finished yet…" Makie said, firing a barrage of shots at the elusive Mobius Zero. Behind her, the Strike zoomed past backwards, the Aegis close on its tail, both crossing beam sabers.

"Keitarou!" Naru yelled at the top of her lungs as she aimed a slash at the Strike's head.

"Naru! I seriously don't want to have to fight you!" Keitarou shouted back, slashing his beam blade into Naru's beam blade, trying his best to force the blade down on Naru. Naru released the force on her blade and fell sideways, letting the Strike fall forwards. She raised her beam blade and aimed a slash at the Strike's exposed Aile Striker pack.

"Keitarou-sempai!" Shinobu shouted, firing a VSBR shot at Naru who immediately evaded, aborting her attack.

"Stop interfering!" Mitsune shouted as the Blitz came up from behind the Hinata, firing its Trikeros darts. The Hinata turned around and dispatched them with a quick Vulcan cannon burst. A number of beam shots came through the resulting fireball, straight at the Hinata.

"Auuu…." Shinobu activated her beam shield which extended and deflected the beam shots straight back at the Blitz.

"Hey! Guys! We've got to retreat now, ne! There's an entire mining colony coming this way, yo!" Chao shouted, firing at the Deathscythe as she maneuvered her gundam backwards.

"What! How!" Mitsune shouted, falling into retreat formation beside Chao.

"ZEON's seems to have decided to go over the deep end…" Makie whispered, looking at her scanners as she too fell into retreat formation. "Narusegawa-sempai! We've got to retreat!" She turned around and fired backwards to cover their retreat…though it wasn't as if the Gundam Hinata and Deathscythe were pursuing.

"Keitaro! Realize your mistake!" Naru shouted, before turning her Mobile suit into its claw-like mobile armor mode and roaring off after her comrades.

"Naru!" Keitaro shouted after her, preparing to go after her.

"Don't Keitaro!" Rayce shouted, zooming up beside him. "Our energy reserves are running low. We've got to land, now! The other ZEON and ZAFT forces have also retreated….it's over."

"Yeah. Chasing hot chicks ain't all bad, but you gotta make sure they're within your league." Mwu said, "I'm landing…this thing won't last much longer in the air." he piloted his Mobius Zero straight back to the Arch-Hinata.

"Anou….someone's trying to call us…" Shinobu said, as she too turned back towards the Arch-Hinata. "It's the captain."

"Well done…" Haruka's face flashed onto the HUD. "To be honest, I had my doubts…but not bad. Not bad at all. Unfortunately we've got more trouble."

"Worse than a horde of MSs?" Rayce asked sarcastically.

"An entire space colony." Motoko promptly flashed onto the screen.

"Oh…right…" Rayce said, nodding. "Yeah, that qualifies as worse."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the ZEON flagship, the Halcrest... 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sarah shouted. "No way am I helping out in this operation!" As the Hyperion suddenly came to a halt mid-flight. They had just left the ZEON flagship Halcrest after a quick refuel.

"I know it's…quite a radical plan, but civilian casualties should be at a minimum…" Haitani said, though slightly hesitant as he turned his Astray OT back towards the Hyperion.

"Do you have eyes! The scanners show at least a few hundred Colonist escape shelters in the way. They won't be able to evade fast enough…that mining colony will definitely blast them all along with ZO-1 to space dust!" Suu shouted.

"Hey! What's happening here! You guys are supposed to be out there on the frontlines." A Gelgog custom MS came flying beside them.

"Major Gyunei, We're already on our way." Haitani said.

"…don't let me catch you people messing around. Damn kids…those MSs should be mine…" Gyunei muttered as he zoomed off towards the fight. Ahead of them was the mining colony. In the distance was the crippled colony, ZO-1. In between, the darkness was dotted with many fireballs and crisscrossed with many thruster plasma of many mobile suits and mobile armors.

"Listen…as much as you guys don't like it, the EAF have commited far greater atrocities in the past." Haitani said.

"And you're using such a corny reason to justify your actions? Those colonists are innocent people, jackass. They have absolutely nothing to do with the EAF! They're just UHR colonists!" Sarah shouted, as the huge mining colony's thrusters rumbled away in the distance.

"Your task is only to follow orders. That's all." Haitani said, turning his back on Sarah. "Remember our deal." He said, as he zoomed towards the battle.

"Grrr…" Sarah grumbled, as she threw the throttles to maximum. Suu just remained silent and fell in behind Sarah.

* * *

Somewhere in the space close to MO-6...

"Negi! Be careful!" Lee shouted, blasting two ZEON MSs behind Negi with one quick buster rifle shot. Negi's Epyon was destroying ZEON Zakus at an insane rate. He didn't seem to have any thoughts of self-preservation.

"This MS…." Negi gasped, as he whirled around and blasted apart an entire squadron of ZEON MSs with his huge beam saber. "This MS is…" He ripped apart two more Zakus with his heat whip. "This MS is alive!" He shouted, as the Epyon's vulcan sent a barrage of lead rippers at three other Zakus.

"I think he's losing it…" Kotarou said, as he ripped apart another ZEON MS with his Geminass' beam saber. "Hey, who're those!" He asked, as five new blips showed up on the screen. "Hey…these are Gundam models…"

"Ok, stand back guys…this thing is going to take some time to arm…" Mana said, as she slowed down and raised her Physalis' nuclear launcher. "Ok…arming commenced. Asuna, prepare your microwave rail gun! Ku Fei, Kaede, Setsuna, we're going to need some cover!"

"Hai, Taicho (commander)!" Asuna shouted, as she slowed down to a halt beside Mana and armed her Gundam X's Microwave gun.

"Hai, Taicho!" The other three said, as they flew out in front of Asuna and Mana. The three gundams, the gundam Shenlong, gundam Astray RF, and Dragon gundam, all prepared their melee weapons. The Shenlong drew out its beam glaive, while the gundam Astray unsheathed its 'Gerbera Straight' katana. The Dragon Gundam meanwhile, took up a battle pose, one arm extended, another at its hip.

"Hey…can it be…is it really you five?" Kotarou asked, opening up a com-link channel. "I thought I recognized that ID marker."

"Ah, it's Kotaro-bozu…long time no see, de gozaru." Kaede said, smiling as usual. "It's been a long time since we last worked together, ne? de gozaru?" She spun her Shenlong's glaive around above her and slashed through two ZEON Zakus before dodging another barrage from an incoming squadron of Zakus.

"Hey, it is Kotaro-bozu, arune!" Ku Fei shouted. "You're still working for OZ, Aru!" She asked as she kicked the head off a ZEON Gelgog.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you people are trying to stop that colony?" Kotaro asked, raising his beam rifle and blasting a few incoming Zakus. He placed the rifle in its recharge rack in his backpack and took out his beam saber before zooming off after the more elusive ones.

"Definitely. We can't allow any innocent colonists to die." Setsuna said. "Active Spirit Amplifier activated….Shinmei-ryu, hiken, Hyakuretsu Oukazan!" She shouted as her MS blazed white. Her katana flashed bright, a blur of whitish blue following in its wake as she shifted from MS to MS, slashing them apart in quick clean slashes. One Zaku tried to defend with its metal blade. The Astray RF's katana merely slashed through it as easily as if it was made of rice paper.

"Ok, then let's make this a short term alliance. We'll need all the heavy artillery we could get. Those cannons you have seem pretty big." Lee said, gesturing at the Physallis and the X. "We'll cover you."

"Agreed. We need all the help we can get." Mana said.

"Incoming!" Asuna shouted.

"It's…the Hyperion, the Astray Out Frame, and Dreadnought…" Lee said, firing his buster rifle at an incoming barrage of missiles. "They've got ZEON ID markers…" The Wing Exodus was silhouetted against a huge ball of flame as it turned around to face the incoming wave of MSs. "They want some…they'll get some…"

* * *

A short while later…onboard the EAF flagship, the Arch-Hinata...

"Ok…recharging complete. We've got to launch immediately." Mwu said, turning on a number of switches on his overhead panel before grasping his controls.

"What! You're seriously saying we're going to launch into the middle of that chaos!" Rayce shouted.

"What's wrong? Chicken? Mwu La Flagga, requesting permission for launch!" Mwu shouted.

"Launch permission granted. Opening launch gates…activating linear catapult…" A seemingly bored face showed up on the screen. "Don't' die out there. It's space this time. You guys ready for that?"

"Huh? What happened to the last operator?" Mwu asked.

"Yue-chan? What're you doing?" Keitaro asked, surprised to see his friend on the screen in front of him wearing a pair of large earphones and a com-link.

"Oh, they're short on hands so I volunteered to be the communications and navigation officer. Nadako's here too, though she'll mostly be dealing with your equipment. She's the temporary Mobile Weapons Remote Assault and Defense Systems Officer" Yue explained.

"…let's call her the 'other girl', shall we? It saves time." Rayce suggested as his MS was lowered into the other linear launch catapult. "Okay. I'm ready. Get me launched…now!"

"Umm…Farelle-san?" Nadako whispered.

"Don't worry Nadako-chan. I'll be fine. I have no time for useless stuff! Just launch me and leave the rest to the master!" Rayce shouted, thumping his armrests. "GO!"

"He says he's ready…" Yue sighs and turns a switch.

"Anou…b…but…Yue-san…" Nadako stammered.

"Never mind. Let him go and do what he wants." Yue said, leaning over Nodoka's console. "Linear launch catapult 2, launch!"

"Rayce Farelle, Gundaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" Rayce screamed before he had the chance to finish his launch catch phrase as he was launched out into the chaotic abyss outside with such a force that his eyes threatened to drill inside his eye sockets.

Before long, he found himself floating around in space amidst a maelstrom of laser flashes, random missile fire, and the occasional fireball of an unfortunate MS or ship. "Errr…how come I can't maneuver properly?"

"Anou…Farelle-san…the Deathscythe is a land-type mobile suit…it's not suited for aerial or space combat." Nadako whispered over the com-link.

"NANI! Then why the heck did you wait till now to tell me!" Rayce screamed at the screen. Nodoka flinched and tried to minimize herself into a small ball. Yue, meanwhile, seemed completely unaffected by all the screaming. In fact, the sound of her empty juice carton was almost a match for Rayce's screaming.

"We were going to…only you were in such a hurry to die." Yue sighed, taking out a new carton of juice.

"Okay, I'll go launch and make sure he doesn't end up as stardust." Mwu said. "Mobius Zero, Mwu La Flagga! Launch!"

"As they said, don't take this lightly. Outer space combat is completely different from terrestrial combat." Haruka said on the com-link. "Prepare for anti-mobile weapon and anti-capital ship combat, prep the Igelstellungs and Gottfrieds!"

"Don't you dare mess up this one!" Motoko shouted.

"Urashima-san…we're loading the Strike's launcher pack…Anou…it says here it's a heavy caliber long range assault pack…though I don't think it would be able to do much against a colony, I'm sure you'll be able to think of something. Gambatte!" Nadako blurted out.

"I'll do my best, thanks. Shinobu-chan, ready!" Keitaro shouted.

"…ummm…ready." Shinobu nodded hesitantly.

"Gundam Strike, Keitaro Urashima, Launch!" Keitaro shouted.

"Gundam Hinata, Shinobu Maehara, Launch!" Shinobu shouted.

"Huh? What MS is that?" Rayce asked as he tried to fire up his thrusters. He ended up spiralling off uncontrollably. "Whoaaaaaah!" The jet black MS he just referred to was shredding a number of nameless ZEON Zakus with pin point precision.

"…it's a GAT-X105 Strike model" Yue said, reading the computer analysis that just came out.

"Another Strike?" Keitaro asked.

"But…I thought all the new G-models were unique…" Motoko shouted. "That means…the UHR…"

"Well, I guess that's what we get for entrusting some other nation to build weapons for us…" Haruka sighed. "Who does it belong to?"

"It's transmitting an UHR ID marker. It's using a Striker pack that we can't identify…" Yue remarked. "By the way, incoming broadcast from the unidentified Strike."

"Patch it through. On screen." Haruka commanded.

"…I repeat, to all combat forces in the area. This is Kanako Yula Hina of the UHR. Please aid us in preventing the colony collision. If this is indeed an act of war, we must remind you that the Geneva Convention prohibits military assaults on civilians! There are many innocent civilians still trapped onboard both ZO-1 and MO-6. We are also afraid that the assault may harm other civilians trying to evacuate. Please, to all combatants, please aid us in stopping MO-6. To those perpetrating the assault, please remember that you are about to wipe out the lives of millions of innocent civilians." The face on the screen said. It was a dark haired, cold-eyed girl.

"Kanako Yula Hina?" Haruka mused. "What's she doing piloting an MS?"

"The daughter of the Head Regent is piloting that thing!" Keitaro shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield...

"What? You've gotta be kidding me? That girl was Kanako Yula Hina!" Duo shouted. "And she stole that MS right from under my nose…quite a gal…"

"That doesn't matter right now, Duo." Hilde's face flashed onto the screen. "Listen. If you could destroy the jamming device's array onboard that ZEON ship, we'd be able to regain some control over the colony. Evacuation is almost complete anyway. The HOME's go for launch. The only issue are those UHR evacuation shelters."

"Right…right…I gotcha. Well, at the very least, it won't be our people getting killed." Duo said, firing up his thrusters as he set a course towards the ZEON fleet.

"Duo! We've got to do our best to help those people!" Hilde reproached him.

"Yeah, yeah…don't worry. I wasn't suggesting we abandon them either." Duo said. "Hey…there's the MS Regenerate…it's engaging the ZEONs…I guess the pilot's on our side." Duo said as he reached the ZEON fleet behind the colony.

"Careful Duo, we don't know who he or she is or what he or she intends." Hilde said.

"H…hey! What about defense!" Duo shouted as he realized that the junk guild's flagship, the HOME, wasn't built for warfare.

"Don't worry. We've got a few mobile weapons guarding it. I don't think ZEON's after the junk guild anyway." Hilde said. "Get to it, Duo. Opening launch gates…completing final phases of evacuation…" She shouted as the dock gates opened to reveal a huge Marseille class scavenger's ship.

"Wait…if the HOME is launching…WHAT IN THE NAME OF SPACE DEBRIS ARE YOU DOING ONBOARD MO-6!" Duo shouted at the screen showing Hilde's face. A number of custom mobile suits floated out from the docks to cover the HOME's launch.

"Don't worry about me. If things get critical, I've still got a ticket out. But I still have to do everything I can to stop the collision." Hilde said. "Hurry Duo! We're only about 350 km away from ZO-1…we haven't got much time left."

"Reckless as always." Duo sighed. "Don't die, Hilde."

"No worries. That's a promise." Hilde smiled as her face faded from the screen.

"Now…where's that jamming device?" Duo mused as he activated his beam scythe. "WHO WANTS SOME!" He shouted as he zoomed towards a squadron of unfortunate ZEON Zakus.

* * *

Meanwhile, a distance away, the MS Regenerate was methodically ripping apart another squadron of ZEON Zakus. Its fluid movements and graceful maneuvers were as if it was merely dancing while spreading a massive field of destruction.

"What the hell is that?" One of the ZEON pilots said, mesmerized with pure horror and awe at the MS Regenerate's pilot's skill and speed.

"It's…not human…no human can kill that many pilots at that rate…" Another pilot breathed.

"Did you see that? There's at least six or seven of those!" Another pilot shouted. "They've got a whole squadron of those things."

"No…it's only one MS." Haitani said as his Astray OT reached the area. "There can't be an entire squadron…each and every G unit is unique."

"B…but sir…the scanners show multiple readings of the same MS…not only that, just look. That MS is all over the place." Another pilot said. Sure enough, the MS Regenerate seemed to be at multiple places at the same time, all engaging ZEON Zakus.

"Illusions?" Haitani asked, zooming up towards one of the MS Regenerates.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield... 

"Hey! Shinobu-chan! Are you ok?" Keitaro shouted. A ZEON zaku had flown up and aimed a Zaku bazooka at the Hinata. Keitaro quickly dispatched it with a well-aimed laser shot from his Strike launcher.

"I'm…I'm ok…but…I'm feeling a bit sick…" Shinobu hiccupped. "Ulp…" she cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Come to think of it, you didn't look too good back at the hangar, Shinobu-chan." Keitaro said, with concern. "You'd better retreat for now. We'll finish the operation."

"No…I can make it." Shinobu took a deep breath and steadied herself. She fired up her thrusters and zoomed up to flank a group of incoming pirate MSs.

"Rayce, keep watch over the Arch-Hinata. I'll go and cover Shinobu-chan." Keitaro said as he went after the Hinata.

"Right…er…yeah, just leave me floating about here, eh?" Rayce said, his MS's arms flailing about as he tried to maneuver properly.

"Set a course for the colony MO-6. All ahead full!" Haruka shouted.

"B…but! Captain! They sent that thing this way TO destroy us…we'd be playing into their hands." Motoko shouted.

"Even so, we must protect those civilians." Haruka said.

"Our orders were to proceed immediately to our fleet's location at L2. We should do so as soon as possible." Motoko said, frowning.

"No. Stay on course. Prep the Lohengrin positron cannons. We're going to have to destroy that colony…" Haruka said. "Send a message to MO-6, just in case. Make sure they know our intentions. There might still be civilians onboard…they might even be held hostage by ZEON."

* * *

Onboard the UHR colony, ZO-1, Morgenroette laboratories, UHR space. 

"All right! Secure those last two units! We must not let those fall into enemy hands!" A girl with huge glasses and long flowing black hair shouted. Her long white lab coat flowed behind her as she ran down a cat walk, a number of technicians following close behind. Dust fell down from the ceiling as the entire building shuddered.

"Haruna-san! We must get off this colony immediately. ZEON's sent a mining colony towards us!" One of the technicians reported.

"Nevertheless, those last two units must make it back to Japan…" Haruna shouted. "The fate of the UHR depends on those. Ok…here's the Astray Gold Frame…" The small party of technicians stopped in front of an MS with gold coloured limbs.

"Ma'am! The colony is losing stability…the support structures are collapsing!" The building suddenly shook violently. "Ma'am! Incoming! Take Cover!" the technician shouted. Haruna didn't lose a single moment as she leaped for cover behind a pile of metal boxes. The wall behind her was suddenly blown apart, throwing smoke and debris everywhere. She clutched her head as she more plaster and debris came raining down on her.

"Holy…People! Sound off!" Haruna shouted. Nobody replied. "No…it can't be…" She got up and looked around. "No…" The technicians were nowhere to be seen. She looked up a the new opening in the wall. There was a custom Ginn standing by the opening, holding out what seemed to its pilot.

"Greetings…I'm just here to pick up a little something." A cheerful voice said. The pilot leaped down onto the damaged catwalk and walked over to the Astray. "I'm not disturbing anything, am I?"

"Wh…Who are you!" Haruna stammered, slightly shell-shocked.

"Nice to meet you. Serpent Tail Mercenary Pilot, Yuna Akashi, at your service, for a fee." She smiled as she placed one hand on her hip. "I'm interested in this machine here." She gestured at the Astray GF that was gleaming slightly in the sunlight streaming in through the hole. "Mind if I have it?"

* * *

Meanwhile…somewhere obscure...

"Heero Yuy…Duo Maxwell…Trowa Barton…Quatre Raberba Winner…Wu Fei…the plan can finally be set in motion…" One silhouette said, as a large holographic screen before it showed four blazing rays of light zooming towards a blue planet.

"Duo Maxwell seemed to be slightly detained at the moment…we'll have to carry out the plans without him, unfortunately. We can't afford to lose any time… the new G units out by ZO-1 is a threat to our campaign."

"It was a wonder we could get our 4 G units out of that area so quickly though." Another silhouette said.

"While they steer up a bit of chaos down on Earth and attract the EAf and OZ's attention…we'll make our move and take over the space surrounding the Earth Sphere. Not even ZEON or ZAFT's orbital forces would be able to stand in our way…"

"The plan is full proof…the Order cannot be foiled this time…" All the silhouettes faded out into the pitch black darkness as the holographic screen faded to nothing. "It is…our moment…"

To be continued…

* * *

OMAKE! OMAKE! (SPECIAL SUMMER BATTLE ROYALE EDITION)

The cast from 'Love Hina: Children of the Exodus', 'Final Hina Fantasy', 'New Mobile Suit Gundam Hina Eternity', 'Love Hina Alternative', 'Soul Requiem', and 'Forevermore', gathers around a campfire in a small summer campsite.

Keitarou: We actually made it to this chapter…in a space of only a couple of months…my, you've been busy.

BTB: HAhahaha…hard work's my middle name!

Asuna: And 'grammar mistakes'…

Lee: And 'cliché'

Rayce: Not to mention 'obviously out'

BTB: Ok…what have I done wrong this time?

Lee: We're having a bit of an issue with the 6 stories you're writing…

BTB: What exactly is the issue?

Naru: The fact that there ARE 6 stories. I mean, what kind of fanfiction writer could manage to juggle 6 stories?

Mitsune: Not to mention 2 different versions of Soul Requiem…that makes it 7 stories.

BTB: Errr….I guess I did mess up a bit there…

Haruka: You'll have to prioritize. Choose one to focus on and finish it off first.

BTB: Errr…how should I decide? I mean, I like all of them just as much…

Motoko: Well, BTB, it's definitely Soul Requiem, my version, isn't it? (Unsheaths katana an inch)

Shinobu: Anou…anou…demou…can we please make it Love Hina Children of the Exodus? I like that one.

Rayce: Hey! Hey! I like my part in New Mobile Suit Gundam Hina Eternity! Let's continue that one! It's the most epic anyway!

Tsuroko: Oro…but I think BTB's got plenty of good ideas for 'Forevermore'. Let's continue that.

Nodoka: Anou….can it please be…aah…Love Hina Alternative?

Makie: Yeah, definitely. I like Love Hina Alternative! It's the best! We get to live together like that! What can be more fun!

Kaede: Zazie says she likes Final Hina Fantasy best, de gozaruyo. (Zazie stands in the background, the infamous T-rexaur beside her.)

Naru: Well…you've gotten us into quite a mess, haven't you, BTB? Now what?

BTB: I dunno. Vote, perhaps?

The votes were tabulated…

Asuna: They're all…equal…

Setsuna: What a coincidence…

Fumika: Now what?

Fuuka: Let's just fight!

Rayce: Let's decide this with a contest.

Fuuka: Yeah! A fight! A fight!

Rayce: Contest rules: Everyone forms groups according to the story they're supporting. Every group may use the abilities they have in the story they chose. For example, since Shinobu-chan has chosen the 'Love Hina Children of the Exodus', she's allowed to use her white mage abilities.

Haruka: Interesting…what kind of contest will it be? (everyone separates out into different corners of the large field that suddenly materialized according to each group. They all start preparing their stuff.)

Rayce: Yagyu Janken…(baseball janken, from Mahou Sensei Negima)

Asuna: IDIOT! (busts Rayce on the head with a paper fan)

Lee: Then let's make it a quick game of janken (rocks, papers, and scissors) and get it over with. (everyone face faults) BTB-san?

BTB: Yeah, whatever.

Lee: All right, everyone, JANKEN!

Everyone: JANKEN! (nobody wins in the end. Frustrated, everyone starts fighting. All hell breaks out as magical spells, positron laser blasts, phantoms, katanas, and even mobile suits fly about.)

Tama: mii

BTB: As Tamago said, please wait while the democratic decision making takes place. As you can see, Love Hina has a very good idea of democracy. It's power to the masses. It's especially useful when the said masses are at gunpoint. Now, since we're out of time, we'll have to skip the battle-royale scene. Sorry…

After a long and grueling fight….

Haruka: Nothing was resolved, BTB…

BTB: No worries, I've decided the story I'm going to continue anyway.

Everyone: WHICH ONE!

BTB: 'The Amazing Adventures of Urashima Hinata-chan!'

Everyone (with the exception of pacifists such as Shinobu and Nodoka): NANI!

Hinata-chan: Yatta! Arigatou, BTB-san!

Motoko: Can't be….beaten by a 7 year old!

Naru: BTB….(eyes flash)

Everyone (with the exception of pacifists such as Shinobu and Nodoka): Let's kill him instead.

BTB: Haha! I'm ready for this, this time! Which is why I brought this! Transform! (takes out a ninja scroll which explodes into a cloud of smoke. After the cloud of smoke dissipates, BTB was gone, leaving a log in his stead.

Motoko: as if we'd fall for that. (unsheathes katana)

Rayce: let's kill him. (takes out Scythe)

Naru: Yeah…(puts on gloves)

Everyone(with the exception of pacifists such as Shinobu and Nodoka): (bears down on the log, which sweat-drops. They start beating up the log.)

Lee: All right, everyone! Please have an enjoyable summer holiday and remember not to try this at home. See you after the summer! Thanks for your support so far!

Everyone: Till next time!


End file.
